<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blurring the Lines of Friendship (di KittieHill) by TJill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491821">Blurring the Lines of Friendship (di KittieHill)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill'>TJill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si scopre che Sherlock ha dimenticato come ci si masturba e che non è mai stato in grado di raggiungere l’orgasmo da solo. Ha bisogno di assistenza, e a chi ci si può rivolgere se non al bravo Dottor Watson?”</p><p>Dal primo capitolo: <i>"Non sei duro,” affermò Sherlock, cercando di non sembrare deluso ma fallendo.<br/>John ridacchiò nervosamente, "Sì, be’, non è esattamente una situazione sexy,” si scusò quasi.<br/>"Vuoi che ti aiuti a eccitarti?" chiese innocentemente lui.<br/>E dannazione se John non era curioso riguardo a che modo Sherlock avesse in mente di farlo, "... come?” chiese timidamente, onestamente spaventato dalla risposta.<br/>Sherlock gli lanciò una delle sue occhiate da <span class="u">oh, per favore</span>, con una sfumatura di delusione per la sua stupidità, "Come se non sapessi cosa ti eccita," lo derise.<br/>"Come <span class="u">diavolo...</span>" iniziò lui con rabbia, ma fu interrotto da Sherlock che gli si avvicinava e gli sussurrava all'orecchio.<br/></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/gifts">KittieHill</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Night/gifts">Goddess_of_the_Night</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559577">Blurring the Lines of Friendship</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Night/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Night">Goddess_of_the_Night</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill">KittieHill</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La fic non è betata, quindi ogni vero errore di traduzione è colpa mia, però almeno è riletta (e un grazie speciale a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee"><b>Eloriee</b></a>, mia pronto-intervento-termine-astruso) 😊</p><p><b>Rilettrice</b>: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01">Nemesis01</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>OLTREPASSANDO IL CONFINE DELL'AMICIZIA</h2><p>Non capitava spesso che John sapesse qualcosa che Sherlock non sapeva. Quell'uomo poteva avere le conoscenze più estese al mondo sulla cenere di sigaretta e una predisposizione innata per la chimica molecolare, ma era anche del tutto ignorante riguardo ad altri argomenti che riteneva non importanti.</p><p>Che fu il motivo per cui John e Greg si ritrovarono a fissarlo esterrefatti, con la bocca spalancata e le sopracciglia risalite fin quasi all’attaccatura dei capelli, mentre guardavano la ripresa granulosa della telecamera di sicurezza della casa di una vittima di un omicidio. L'assassino era fuori dalla finestra del soggiorno, il viso coperto da una maschera mentre i suoi pantaloni erano tirati fin sotto i glutei e la mano gli si muoveva freneticamente sull’uccello.</p><p>Greg si era schiarito la gola e aveva tentato di fare l’avanti veloce sulle immagini voyeuristiche, solo perché Sherlock gli desse una pacca sulla mano, profondamente accigliato, e brontolasse: "Che cosa sta facendo?"</p><p>John aveva guardato Lestrade, sbuffato, e poi si era rivolto di nuovo a Sherlock, "Sei serio? È evidente quello che sta facendo."</p><p>"Non per me," aveva ammesso Sherlock con una smorfia, esibendo quella faccia che mostrava una sincera frustrazione per la lacuna nella sua conoscenza.</p><p>Lestrade aveva riso, facendo un passo indietro e alzando le mani prima di far gesto a John che quella spiegazione era tutta per lui. John sapeva che per questo doveva a Greg uno scapaccione, mentre si avvicinava a Sherlock, parlando a voce bassa e schiarendosi la gola, "Ehm... be’, si sta facendo una sega, Sherlock."</p><p>“Se-ga?” articolò Sherlock, frugando nel suo palazzo mentale e non trovando nulla, sebbene ci <em>fosse</em> una sensazione graffiante che di solito significava che l'informazione era stata cancellata, "No,” disse scuotendo la testa.</p><p>"Sul serio?" John sbatté le palpebre, pregando perché qualcosa intervenisse a salvarlo prima che morisse per la vergogna, “Masturbarsi. Tu <em>devi </em>sapere che cos’è.”</p><p>"Oh," Sherlock arrossì profondamente e staccò imbarazzato gli occhi dallo schermo, "Naturalmente. Sono a conoscenza di tale argomento. Non avevo capito la terminologia o... le azioni."</p><p>"Bene..." John s’interruppe, osservando mentre Sherlock tossiva e poi immediatamente tornava al lavoro con un enorme torrente di deduzioni che diede le vertigini alla polizia.</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Una volta a casa, dopo che l'assassino era stato catturato e arrestato, John preparò il tè e lo passò a Sherlock che stava cliccando in giro sul suo portatile, a volte mugolando, aggrottando le sopracciglia o facendo smorfie per qualunque cosa avesse trovato.</p><p>"Qualcosa d’interessante?" chiese John bevendo un sorso del suo tè: “Hai appena finito un caso; non puoi star già lavorando su un altro."</p><p>“Hmm? Cosa? No. No, non un caso, solo... ricerca,” disse Sherlock, "riguardo alla masturbazione.”</p><p>John quasi si strozzò con il suo drink e poi chiuse gli occhi, con il capo che ricadeva sul poggiatesta della poltrona, "Perché?" chiese in tono rassegnato.</p><p>"Sono consapevole di avere alcune... lacune, se vuoi, nella mia conoscenza," disse Sherlock, inclinando la testa e poi girando il portatile per mostrare a John la foto di un uomo piegato con il pene nella propria bocca, “Come questo. Questo non l'ho mai visto prima. Perché? Perché lo sta facendo, John?”</p><p>Posando la tazza prima di rovesciarla, John si strofinò la faccia ed espirò profondamente, “È... perché lo stai guardando? Prima di tutto, non è... la sega <em>tradizionale</em>, è una sega di livello avanzato. Solo per i segaioli veramente esperti,” tentò di discutere.</p><p>"Segaioli.  Esperti,” ripeté Sherlock adagio, mentre continuava a guardare John come se fosse di nuovo un idiota.</p><p>John arrossì per l'imbarazzo, "Scusa se non mi sento completamente a mio agio nel discuterne con te."</p><p>"Ma tu sei un dottore,” dichiarò confuso Sherlock, "Non dovresti sentirti a tuo agio a parlare del corpo umano e dei suoi processi?"</p><p>"Sì, argomento valido,” iniziò altezzoso John, "ma non avrei mai pensato di dover cos'è una sega a un uomo adulto! Non trattano esattamente <em>questo</em> argomento all’accademia di medicina,” proseguì in sua difesa.</p><p>"John, penso che tu stia diventando irrazionalmente nervoso per tutta questa situazione,” rispose Sherlock con calma.</p><p>John inspirò profondamente attraverso il naso per calmarsi, "Hai ragione,” ammise infine, "è solo che non è un tipo di argomento che due amici in genere trattano tra loro."</p><p>"Be’, a dire il vero, la <em>maggior parte</em> delle conversazioni che abbiamo potrebbero rientrare in quella categoria,” sogghignò Sherlock in risposta, strappando una risata a John a cui Sherlock sorrise sollevato.</p><p>Ripiombarono nel silenzio mentre John leggeva il giornale e Sherlock tornava alle sue ricerche, ma la pace fu interrotta dopo soltanto circa un'ora.</p><p>"Questo è inutile,” borbottò Sherlock mentre sbatteva giù il coperchio del suo laptop per la frustrazione, "Non imparerò la complessità della cosa guardando i video."</p><p>"La complessità del farsi le seghe?" scherzò John con un sorriso divertito, "Non è poi così complicato."</p><p>Sherlock considerò il suo amico per un momento e lo sguardo fece (giustamente, come si sarebbe scoperto) preoccupare John. "Fammi vedere."</p><p>"Scusa?" chiese John dopo aver finito di soffocarsi con l'aria che stava respirando.</p><p>"Fammi vedere,” ripeté Sherlock con calma, "quei video disgraziati non assomigliano per niente alla realtà, e io ho bisogno di capire come e perché funziona il tutto."</p><p>John chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa incredulo per la direzione che aveva preso la sua vita, "No."</p><p>"Ma John!" piagnucolò Sherlock.</p><p>"Questo non è... non puoi semplicemente..." sbuffò prima di riuscire finalmente a terminare un pensiero completo, "Questo non è qualcosa che <em>fanno </em>gli amici, Sherlock."</p><p>"Non lo è?" chiese lui con sincera confusione.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ma c'erano altre persone nei video, a volte."</p><p>"A volte gli amanti fanno queste cose insieme, ma non gli amici."</p><p>Sembrava che Sherlock stesse ripescando alcune informazioni a lungo dimenticate dagli stessi recessi del suo palazzo della mente: “Gli amici con benefici sono una cosa che esiste, no? Qual è il punto? Facciamolo."</p><p>“Sherlock!”</p><p>"Che cosa?" chiese lui, ancora onestamente confuso, ma cominciando a scivolare nella frustrazione, "Questa non dev’essere una grande crisi di identità sessuale perché tu, per qualche ragione, non hai ancora accettato la tua bisessualità,” a quello John sembrò indignato, ma Sherlock continuò prima che potesse interrompere, "mi stai solo aiutando nella ricerca scientifica."</p><p>"Aiutando nella ricerca scientifica?" rise John, alzando un sopracciglio, "Questa è la scusa più merda che abbia mai sentito."</p><p>“Bene, un aiuto medico, allora. Dottore," Sherlock gesticolò con la mano in mezzo a loro, "Ho un’autentica emergenza medica e ho bisogno che tu mi mostri come rimediare."</p><p>"No," John scosse la testa, alzandosi e incamminandosi verso il corridoio dove raccattò il cappotto e le scarpe prima di tornare da Sherlock, "Ora me ne vado. Per dimenticare tutto questo."</p><p>Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, gettandosi sul divano.</p><p>John passeggiò per un'ora in Regent's Park prima di decidere che doveva tornare all'appartamento perché stava iniziando a fare freddo e gli faceva male la spalla. Tornando in soggiorno, trovò Sherlock nella stessa identica posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato.</p><p>"Vado a fare un bagno," annunciò John, entrando nel bagno e aprendo il rubinetto prima di uscire per scovare un asciugamano pulito. Era appena rientrato quando notò Sherlock seduto sul sedile del water, le lunghe gambe incrociate e le mani appoggiate con decisione sul ginocchio destro.</p><p>"No. Cosa stai facendo qui? Sto per fare un bagno,” sospirò John, massaggiandosi le tempie.</p><p>"E ti masturberai prontamente,” disse Sherlock senza vergogna, "Fammi guardare."</p><p>"Esci dal bagno,” gemette John, indicando la porta, "<em>ora.</em>"</p><p>"No! John, per favore..." mormorò Sherlock, inclinando d’improvviso dolcemente la testa, "Io... non ho altra risorsa che te. Sei l'unica persona che conosco che vorrebbe, e mi fido di te. Non riderai di me e--"</p><p>"No!" gridò John, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi: “Non è appropriato. Non puoi semplicemente lasciar perdere?!”</p><p>Sherlock sembrò completamente sconsolato e annuì adagio prima di alzarsi, “Mi dispiace di averti disturbato. Ti lascio da solo,” mormorò con gli occhi bassi, uscendo in fretta dal bagno. John sospirò, sfregandosi i capelli e combattendo il gomitolo di senso di colpa nella bocca dello stomaco fino a quando sentì lo sbattere della porta d'ingresso.</p><p>***</p><p>Lestrade non si abbandonava molto spesso in questo modo, soprattutto perché era sempre in servizio e non aveva il tempo di tirare per le lunghe le sue seghe autoindulgenti, ma stavolta il caso più recente era finito e non era di turno fino al giorno dopo. Si sdraiò sul divano, inserì il suo DVD preferito di Asiatiche Tette Grosse e si mise una crema per le mani sul palmo con un tremito di eccitazione.</p><p>Era già a metà strada quando sentì il tintinnio. Sembrava la finestra della sua camera da letto, ma scrollò le spalle: di recente c’erano stati degli uccelli che nidificavano sul tetto e quella doveva essere stata la fonte del rumore. Chiuse gli occhi e si avvolse di nuovo la mano attorno all’uccello, accarezzandolo con calma mentre inarcava la schiena e gemeva in tono basso e profondo, pensando a varie donne (e all'uomo occasionale) con cui aveva dormito.</p><p>"Sei sempre così vocale?"</p><p>Gli occhi di Greg si spalancarono e lui rotolò giù dal divano, afferrando il cuscino e piazzandoselo sull’inguine mentre afferrava la pistola da sotto il tavolino. La puntò su Sherlock, che era seduto sulla poltrona nell'angolo più buio, con una penna e un blocco di carta appoggiati sul ginocchio.</p><p>"Cosa in nome del dannato Gesù Cristo pensi di fare?" chiese Greg, con la bocca aperta e il battito del cuore che gli martellava nelle orecchie, "Come sei arrivato qui?"</p><p>"Per un ufficiale di polizia, hai un sistema di sicurezza domestica davvero terribile,” lo derise Sherlock, appoggiandosi all’indietro e inarcando un sopracciglio, "Sono entrato dalla finestra. Evidentemente."</p><p>"Non c'è nulla di evidente in questo caso!" ribollì Greg: “Hai fatto irruzione nel mio appartamento, mi hai guardato farmi una... <em>sega</em> e GESÙ! Sherlock, quello è un diagramma? " chiese mentre gesticolava verso il block notes.</p><p>“John non mi ha permesso di guardarlo. Eri o tu o mio fratello e... be’... preferirei ignorare in quali perversioni indulge mio fratello,” spiegò freddamente Sherlock. "Allora, dai," fece un gesto vago verso il cuscino del divano che copriva ancora la modestia di Lestrade, "continua."</p><p>"Ti suggerisco di lasciare il mio appartamento in questo istante, prima che ti spari in faccia,” l’avvertì Lestrade.</p><p>“Non lo faresti,” borbottò Sherlock con incredulità, il sopracciglio scherzosamente alzato, “Il tuo misero stipendio non coprirebbe per una pulizia completa della scena del crimine... anche se suppongo che potresti chiedere a Mrs. Hudson; lei ha una certa esperienza nella rimozione di sangue e residui di polvere da spa --- Non quelli. Sangue. Ovviamente."</p><p>Greg rise mentre si sedeva sul divano e metteva da parte la pistola, consapevole che la sua nudità era coperta solo da un cuscino con ricamato sopra un cervo, "Sei un maledetto pazzo."</p><p>“Ne sono stato informato,” rispose Sherlock prima di distogliere lo sguardo, “Mi rendo conto che non avere il permesso è 'Non Buono', ma sapevo che avresti detto di no. Come ha fatto John."</p><p>"Hmm," annuì Greg e si passò una mano tra i capelli grigi, "Quindi... John ti ha detto di no?"</p><p>"Sì," si lamentò Sherlock immusonito, "non è come se volessi eseguire un intervento esplorativo su di lui; volevo solo vederlo accarezzarsi fino al completamento."</p><p>“E gli hai parlato prima? O hai semplicemente preteso che tirasse fuori il suo impressionante pistolino?” chiese Lestrade, alzando un sopracciglio come se fosse già a conoscenza della risposta.</p><p>"Gli ho mostrato la foto di un uomo che si divertiva con la propria bocca e poi gli ho chiesto di mostrarmi,” spiegò Sherlock e poi sembrò andare offline per un momento, "Impressionante? Perché è impressionante?"</p><p>"Non l'ho mai visto... non <em>per bene,</em> comunque," sogghignò Greg, "ma sai, due uomini che condividono una fila di orinatoi, sei obbligato a guardare."</p><p>"Io <em>non ho</em> mai guardato," Sherlock si accigliò drammaticamente, le rughe che gli solcavano la fronte, "perché guardi il pene di John? Non dovresti farlo! Non è... Quello non è... no. Lo proibisco,” ordinò con un cipiglio.</p><p>Greg sollevò le sopracciglia finché non incontrarono quasi l’attaccatura dei capelli e annuì, “Va bene. E questo perché...?”</p><p>“A John non piacerebbe,” sbuffò Sherlock, “essere guardato in quel modo. Se non da me, allora da nessuno. Sono il suo migliore amico, me l’ha detto lui."</p><p>"Lo so," Greg placò dolcemente il giovane, "So quanto significhi per te e non sto cercando di... sedurlo o fantasticare su di lui o roba simile."</p><p>"Bene," sbuffò Sherlock, sentendo una torsione sconosciuta nello stomaco al pensiero di qualcun altro che avesse accesso all'area più riservata di John. Le donne erano già una cosa abbastanza brutta, ma l'idea che Lestrade stesse dando un'occhiata era quasi troppo da sopportare: "Prometti che non lo farai mai più?"</p><p>"Sicuro,” annuì sinceramente Greg, "prometto."</p><p>"Ottimo. Be’. Questo è stato uno spettacolare spreco del mio tempo. Sei inutile, Gilbert,” s’immusonì Sherlock, mettendo da parte il block notes e alzandosi in piedi.</p><p>“Sherlock?” chiamò Greg, fermando Sherlock nel cammino, “Se ti senti così nei confronti di John, dovresti dirglielo. Lui... c'era... 'fanculo. Potrebbe non essere sgradito come pensi."</p><p>Sherlock sbuffò e si precipitò fuori dalla porta di casa di Greg, lasciandola a rimbalzare contro il muro mentre s’inoltrava come una nube di tempesta nell'oscurità di Londra. Lestrade rimase seduto nudo sul suo divano con i gemiti esagerati delle pornostar che ancora provenivano dalla TV.</p><p>Allungando una mano verso il suo telefono, compose un numero e attese che la voce nasale di Mycroft arrivasse dal microfono, "Ispettore."</p><p>“Penso che tu debba parlare con tuo fratello. Potrebbero esserci degli attriti..." spiegò Greg, stropicciandosi stancamente gli occhi, "Penso che stia iniziando a ricordare il desiderio sessuale."</p><p>“Oh,” disse Mycroft con una smorfia evidente nella voce, “Ci darò un’occhiata. Grazie, Gregory.”</p><p>"Non c’è problema,” sorrise Greg lussurioso prima di sdraiarsi sul divano dopo aver chiuso la porta, "quindi... cos’hai addosso?"</p><p>***</p><p>Il telefono di John suonò non molto tempo dopo che Sherlock aveva lasciato la casa di Greg.</p><p>"Vorrei sapere come ignorarti," disse John al posto dei saluti.</p><p>"Affascinante come sempre, dottor Watson," sogghignò Mycroft dall'altra parte della linea.</p><p>"Non sto <em>cercando</em> di esserlo, quindi sono soddisfatto,” disse lui con chiara aria di calma.</p><p>"Mi è dato di capire che Sherlock sta... <em>indagando</em> sugli stimoli sessuali."</p><p>“Buon Dio, di sicuro non ci giri attorno, vero? Proverai a farmi accettare di parlargliene?” chiese John, massaggiandosi le tempie.</p><p>“John, devi capire: ci sono stati avvenimenti nel passato di Sherlock, durante i suoi periodi men che coerenti, che sono andati incredibilmente male per lui. Non ti sei chiesto perché non ricordi la masturbazione?”</p><p>John chiuse gli occhi e li coprì con la mano sinistra non occupata mentre sospirava, "Sì, in effetti,” ammise, perché non era mai stato di alcuna utilità mentire a un Holmes.</p><p>“Sherlock non è mai stato... in grado di portarsi all'orgasmo. Si è rivolto alle droghe, pensando che gli avrebbero rilassato la mente abbastanza da permettergli di venire - e partecipato a un infinito numero di attività che io stesso preferirei non ricordare - ma non ha mai funzionato.”</p><p>"Non ha mai sperimentato un orgasmo?" John afferrò il significato, sollevando la testa dalla mano per lo shock, "Ma... com'è possibile?"</p><p>“Ha emissioni notturne con cui il suo corpo si occupa di quel bisogno, ma un orgasmo intenzionale? No,” disse clinicamente Mycroft, con tono distaccato dalla natura intima della discussione.</p><p>"Mycroft... non posso proprio... non puoi aspettarti che prenda in mano la questione, per così dire,” disse con rammarico. Il senso di colpa gli stava risalendo nello stomaco, ma c’erano dei confini che semplicemente <em>non</em> dovrebbero essere superati... alcune cose che sarebbero andate troppo lontano perché John potesse dimenticare e tornare alla normalità. Perché era quello che temeva di più: che Sherlock avrebbe voluto tornare a com’erano prima e lui non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare, ad andare avanti.</p><p>Ci fu un pesante silenzio tra loro prima che Mycroft continuasse piano, ammettendo: "Ho paura di quanto lontano si spingerà per riscoprire le informazioni che è così determinato a ottenere."</p><p>"Pensi che tornerà alle droghe per questo?" chiese John sentendosi ancora più in colpa.</p><p>"Droghe, gloryhole<sup>1</sup>, case di tolleranza,” elencò Mycroft, "una qualsiasi delle numerose cose che ha provato prima. In questo momento lo sto seguendo alla CCTV e finora sta vagando senza meta per il parco, ma John...” s’interruppe, la preoccupazione evidente nella voce.</p><p>"Ma hai detto che non aveva mai... <em>finito</em>?" John si accigliò, confuso, "Perché ha visitato bordelli o gloryhole?"</p><p>"So da fonti attendibili che ha cercato solo lavori di mano,” continuò Mycroft con la sua voce clinica, "non ha mai chiesto nient'altro... e presto è diventato frustrato."</p><p>"Mycroft, non capisci, non posso proprio..." <em>rischiare ogni cosa. Incasinare tutto. Perderlo. </em>Non disse nulla di tutto ciò, lasciando semplicemente che l'altro ascoltasse tutte le opzioni offerte dal silenzio.</p><p>"John, per favore," praticamente sussurrò Mycroft, con la voce che finalmente si spezzava in un'emozione genuina, "ha bisogno di te."</p><p>"Maledizione,” imprecò piano lui in risposta, pensando in qualche modo che aveva davvero intenzione di farlo. avrebbe davvero lasciato che accadesse.</p><p>“L'ho finalmente ripulito – fino a non essere un pericolo per sé stesso o per gli altri - e per una volta nella sua vita ha un amico. Sei diverso da qualsiasi cosa abbia mai avuto in vita sua prima, e odio chiederti di correre questo rischio, ma capisci che non oserei domandartelo se pensassi che ci sia una possibilità che lui ti perda.”</p><p>John sospirò, si strofinò le tempie e poi gemette in tono basso e forte: “D’accordo! D’accordo. Va bene. Tutto quello che vuoi."</p><p>"John. Questo non è quello che voglio...” la voce di Mycroft conteneva una smorfia, “In realtà, io sarei felice di non parlare mai più... degli <em>impulsi</em> di Sherlock.”</p><p>"Bene," sbuffò John, interrompendo la chiamata con un clic e poi lasciando cadere il telefono al suo fianco, massaggiandosi stancamente il viso.</p><p>***</p><p>Quando Sherlock tornò all'appartamento, era coperto da un fango marrone scuro che gli copriva i pantaloni dall’orlo fino alle ginocchia.</p><p>"Cosa diavolo hai fatto?" chiese John, alzando gli occhi dal giornale in cui era stato assorbito.</p><p>"Esplorando,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle.</p><p>"Dove? Gallerie?” lo prese in giro John.</p><p>"No. Hampstead Heath. Mi sono ricordato della posizione di un ex sito di Gloryhole. È saltato fuori che non era... frequentato come promesso,” spiegò Sherlock.</p><p>"Va bene. No. Niente di tutto ciò," lo avvertì John, incrociando le gambe e mettendo da parte il giornale, "con gli estranei, intendo. Se tu... vuoi farlo, ti aiuterò io. Solo finché non saprai cosa stai facendo."</p><p>Sherlock si accigliò, socchiudendo gli occhi e fissandolo con sospetto, "Mycroft?"</p><p>Annuendo appena, John non vide alcun motivo per mentire mentre si mordeva il labbro, "Era preoccupato."</p><p>"Dovrebbe essere più preoccupato per il suo colesterolo. Il grasso idiota,” sogghignò Sherlock, ma mentre parlava c'era un dolce rossore sulle sue guance.</p><p>"Non l'ho mai fatto prima e... Non sono sicuro di quale sia il protocollo per aiutare il tuo migliore amico a farsi una sega... quindi dovremo improvvisare," spiegò John e si schiarì la gola, "vero? Hai idee su... cosa vuoi?"</p><p>"Guardare,” disse Sherlock senza esitazione, "Voglio guardare."</p><p>John deglutì rumorosamente, ma annuì con un sorriso incerto, “Va bene. Non sono sicuro che sarò in grado di... eseguire a comando, ma ci proverò. E riguardo a te stesso?”</p><p>"Me stesso,” ripeté Sherlock, prima di agitare la mano, "te l'ho detto. Non funziona."</p><p>"Potresti non aver trovato il tuo... uhm... stile,” John arrossì e poi sorrise, "ci vuole un po’ di sperimentazione."</p><p>Sherlock annuì rapidamente e poi mosse le mani sulla fibbia dei pantaloni, apparentemente felice di spogliarsi nel mezzo del soggiorno, cosa che fece sentire John scandalizzato.</p><p>“Sherlock!” sibilò, "Vai in camera tua,” si strofinò la faccia e rise, "Togliti i pantaloni. Anche la camicia se vuoi. Prenderò solo un po’ di… rifornimenti e ti raggiungerò.”</p><p>Sherlock si diresse all’istante nella sua stanza, strattonando la stoffa e facendo cigolare il letto mentre saltava sul materasso e si metteva comodo, "Dai, John!" chiamò con impazienza.</p><p>"Gesù, dammi la forza,” sussurrò John tra sé e sé prima di marciare nella sua stanza, raccattando la sua bottiglia di lubrificante e due salviette pulite per dopo. Andò nella stanza di Sherlock e rimase goffamente in piedi sulla soglia, guardando Sherlock sdraiato con i suoi boxer neri già leggermente tesi. John distolse lo sguardo, nonostante l'immagine venisse stampata a fuoco sulla sua retina, e poi si diresse verso il lato del letto. Si tolse i jeans e rimase vestito solo con i boxer e la camicia prima di sedersi esitante sul bordo.</p><p>"Va bene..." si schiarì la gola, "Allora... cos’hai bisogno di sapere?"</p><p>Sherlock lo guardò esasperato, perché <em>non avevamo già fatto questo discorso?</em> per dirla forte.</p><p>"Tutto,” affermò con enfasi.</p><p>“Va bene, ma <em>tutto</em> è un raggio molto ampio. Vuoi restringerlo un po’ per me? Avevi detto di voler - ehm - guardare.”</p><p>"Sì, iniziamo da lì," concordò Sherlock annuendo.</p><p>"Bene," sospirò John, facendosi scorrere nervosamente la mano sinistra tra i capelli. Dire che non aveva mai pensato di impegnarsi in scenari intimi con il suo migliore amico sarebbe stata una bugia, ma ciò non rendeva per nulla questa situazione meno strana e un po’ scoraggiante.</p><p>John si alzò di nuovo per un momento per togliersi i boxer e la camicia, quindi esitò su dove sistemarsi sul letto. La posizione seduta in cui si trovava non era l'ideale per una sega, ma tutto il resto del posto sembrava troppo...</p><p>"Qui,” rispose Sherlock per lui, spostandosi alla sua sinistra e lasciandogli molto spazio sul lato destro del letto. Quando John gli lanciò uno sguardo curioso, Sherlock si limitò a scrollare le spalle e spiegò: "È il tuo lato preferito del letto."</p><p>Come Sherlock lo sapesse, John non voleva davvero saperlo, ma aveva ragione, dannazione a lui. Così si mise seduto, appoggiato alla testiera, speculare all'altro uomo.</p><p>"Non sei duro,” affermò Sherlock, cercando di non sembrare deluso ma fallendo.</p><p>John ridacchiò nervosamente, "Sì, be’, non è esattamente una situazione sexy,” si scusò quasi.</p><p>"Vuoi che ti aiuti a eccitarti?" chiese innocentemente lui.</p><p>E dannazione se John non era curioso riguardo a che modo Sherlock avesse in mente di farlo, "... come?” chiese timidamente, onestamente spaventato dalla risposta.</p><p>Sherlock gli lanciò una delle sue occhiate da <em>oh, per favore,</em> con una sfumatura di delusione per la sua stupidità, "Come se non sapessi cosa ti eccita," lo derise.</p><p>"Come <em>diavolo</em>..." iniziò lui con rabbia, ma fu interrotto da Sherlock che gli si avvicinava e gli sussurrava all'orecchio.</p><p>"<em>John</em>,” gemette praticamente in un tono basso e sensuale.</p><p>"Oh, cazzo," imprecò piano John mentre i suoi fianchi sgroppavano di riflesso e il suo uccello s’induriva, perché il registro inferiore della voce di Sherlock era sempre stato un suo punto debole. Naturalmente lui l’aveva saputo.</p><p>"Voglio che diventi duro per me," continuò piano Sherlock nel suo timbro basso, con la bocca così vicina che il respiro gli si spandeva bollente sull’orecchio sinistro, "Per favore, John,” implorò, "farai questo per me?"</p><p>John annuì con la testa mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore, anche se una risposta non era esattamente necessaria considerando che il suo uccello si stava affrettando a soddisfare la richiesta. Era diventato completamente duro in pochi secondi, e per quello la testa gli girava un po’.</p><p>"Molto bene,” lo lodò Sherlock, "sei così buono con me. Ora accarezzati per me; mostrami come. Educami."</p><p>John non poté evitare il lamento all’immagine mentale di Sherlock che, un giorno, usava proprio su di lui le conoscenze che stava per imparare. Si precipitò a prendere un po’ di lubrificante nella mano sinistra prima di spostarla volentieri sul suo uccello, afferrandolo forte mentre il suo gomito sfiorava leggermente il fianco di Sherlock per un fuggevole momento.</p><p>"Il tuo... Bene..." John si schiarì la gola e tentò di concentrarsi sul parlare, "Prendilo in mano e solo... accarezzalo? Un po’. Tira il prepuzio su e giù e... e... hai un prepuzio?"</p><p>Sherlock fece una risatina profonda, apparentemente divertito dalla domanda di John: “Sì, John. Ho un prepuzio."</p><p>John sorrise timidamente e poi chiuse gli occhi mentre si strofinava il pollice contro la fessura, spalmando il preogasmo sulla punta. Scattò coi fianchi e gemette, mordendosi il labbro.</p><p>"Come ti fa sentire?" chiese Sherlock, con gli occhi spalancati che scorrevano su e giù lungo il corpo di John e su tutta la sua pelle.</p><p>"Bene. È bello," John inghiottì l'aria, gli occhi chiusi, "È bello."</p><p>"Sii più descrittivo,” mormorò Sherlock, "Per favore?"</p><p>"Hai idea di quanto sia difficile pensare adesso?" si lamentò John.</p><p>"Non molto diverso dal solito, allora?" lo prese in giro Sherlock, strofinandogli affettuosamente il naso contro il braccio.</p><p>"Stronzo,” borbottò John e poi inspirò profondamente "È - <em>intenso</em>. Come una pressione crescente. Come... come un vulcano. La pressione è sotto la superficie e sta spingendo sempre più su, e alla fine non ha altro posto dove andare se non esplodere."</p><p>Sherlock rifletté per un momento prima di annuire, "E che sensazione dà il piacere?"</p><p>John gemette e sgroppò di nuovo, più forte, "È… intenso,” ripeté, in mancanza di altre descrizioni, "Così bello. Non so cos'altro dire..."</p><p>"Di' il mio nome,” chiese Sherlock con un sussurro, le pupille dilatate mentre guardava la mano di John muoversi su e giù, torcendo la punta per estrarre più preorgasmo, "Quando eiaculi, dì il mio nome."</p><p>"Oh dio, Sherlock," gemette John, inarcando la schiena. L’orgasmo gli piombò addosso in fretta mentre spostava l'altra mano verso il basso a circondare i testicoli contratti, era troppo e John sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenerlo, "Oh, Sherlock... Sherlock, sto... sto venendo."</p><p>"Sì," Sherlock annuì avidamente, chinandosi più in basso in modo che la sua testa giacesse sul petto di John così da poter vedere allargarsi la fessura nel suo uccello, "Sì, mostramelo,” alitò eccitato.</p><p>“Sherlock!” urlò John, immobilizzandosi e gettando indietro la testa mentre l’orgasmo esplodeva in lui e lo lasciava svuotato e tremante. Lo sperma gli luccicava sullo stomaco e quando Sherlock si tirò indietro, lo fece con esitazione prima di guardare John con una smorfia.</p><p>"Mi dispiace così tanto," sbottò John prima di ridere, notando la spessa striscia di seme sulla sua guancia, "Non mi aspettavo che arrivasse così lontano."</p><p>Sherlock sbuffò e se lo spazzò via prima di metterlo in bocca e succhiare: “Non è terribile. Non capisco perché la fanno tanto lunga.”</p><p>"Probabilmente non dovresti proprio mangiare lo sperma della gente, Sherlock," borbottò John, massaggiandosi la nuca e osservando il suo uccello che si ammorbidiva lentamente.</p><p>“Oh, per favore, sei pulito. Sei un medico e un frequentatore regolare della clinica di salute sessuale,” sghignazzò Sherlock prima di fare un gesto distratto.</p><p>"Comunque..." John si interruppe e poi scrollò le spalle, "Allora... hai imparato molto?"</p><p>"Sì, è stato molto illuminante," annuì Sherlock, "di sicuro ho imparato di più con te che con Lestrade."</p><p>"Scusa, cosa?" John sbatté le palpebre, con un po’ di gelosia e delusione che gli si avvolgevano nello stomaco, "Tu... e <em>Lestrade</em><em>?</em>"</p><p>"No. Mi ha sbattuto fuori,” Sherlock fece il broncio, guardando e strofinando il rigonfiamento piuttosto impressionante nelle sue mutande, "Era riluttante ad aiutare."</p><p>"Sì, dovresti essere pazzo per aiutare," John rise e scosse la testa per la sua stessa follia, ma fu anche sollevato dal pensiero che non fosse successo nulla tra i due uomini.</p><p>"Hmm," scrollò le spalle Sherlock, evidentemente senza ascoltare, "Stavo per intrufolarmi e rubare le sue manette, ma penso che stesse facendo sesso al telefono con mio fratello."</p><p>"Gesù,” John soffocò, "Cosa? Scusa? Lestrade e... Mycroft?"</p><p>"Sss-sì," sospirò Sherlock, "Onestamente John, non è proprio una novità."</p><p>"Lo è per me!" insistette John: “Quando? Perché? Come?"</p><p>"Non sono sicuro di voler sapere come fanno sesso,” fece una smorfia Sherlock, raccogliendo tra le dita un po’ di seme di John e strofinandole insieme, "Ma sono intimi già da un po'."</p><p>"Non sapevo che fosse gay,” disse John, aggrottando le sopracciglia e chiedendosi perché Greg non lo avesse mai menzionato nei loro vari incontri di bevute e lamentele.</p><p>"Non lo è," Sherlock si accigliò in risposta, "è evidentemente bisessuale. Questa è una cosa vera, lo sai, essere attratto da entrambi."</p><p>"Sì, lo so,” disse John prima che la sua mente si fermasse ronzando. Forse era quello che era lui? Sherlock l'aveva menzionato prima - prima di precipitarsi fuori dall'appartamento per andare a trovare Lestrade, a quanto pareva - ma non era mai stato davvero attratto dagli uomini in precedenza... però non poteva esattamente negare di essere attratto da Sherlock.</p><p>Sherlock sospirò, "John, prima di iniziare la tua noiosa crisi della sessualità, puoi per favore aiutarmi con la mia protrusione?"</p><p>"La tua cosa?" John sorrise, quasi dimenticando l'ansia alla bocca dello stomaco.</p><p>"Erezione. Indurimento. Alzabandiera,” affermò Sherlock, "in qualunque modo tu voglia chiamarlo. Non mi interessa, ma... mi aiuti? Non sono sicuro di poterlo fare da solo...” ammise piano.</p><p>“Mi hai guardato. Solo... fai quello che ho fatto io," rispose John nervosamente, incerto se poteva davvero aiutarlo nel modo in cui sapeva che Sherlock stava chiedendo. Fare lo stupido a volte era un po’ una necessità con l'uomo più giovane, quel momento ne era un esempio perfetto.</p><p>Sherlock deglutì a fatica prima di annuire, "Va bene."</p><p>Si sedette sul letto, appoggiato alla testiera nella stessa posizione scelta da John. Non si era ancora tolto le mutande perché aveva scoperto che gli piaceva la sensazione della sua mano sul tessuto che la separava dal suo uccello. Si morse il labbro inferiore mentre tracciava il contorno, ma era solo parzialmente duro.</p><p>"John,” sussurrò Sherlock, gli occhi chiusi mentre scuoteva la testa, imbarazzato, "Non sono più completamente eretto."</p><p>John si schiarì la gola, "Va bene, è normale,” gli assicurò, "la tua mano dà una bella sensazione contro il tuo... ehm..." esitò.</p><p>"Pene?" finì Sherlock, aprendo gli occhi per guardare John con aria condiscendente, coprendo il nervosismo con l'emozione più caustica, "Davvero, John, sei un <em>dottore</em>."</p><p>"Questo non è esattamente un intervento chirurgico!" scattò lui, ricambiando la sfida con gli occhi prima di realizzare l'immagine che formavano in quel momento: due uomini adulti, quasi nudi, che parlavano di come masturbarsi correttamente.</p><p>"È lo stesso un pene,” ribatté Sherlock altezzosamente.</p><p>John chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, concentrandosi sul non torcere il collo seducente dell'altro uomo, "Solo, prova a metterti la mano nelle mutande e toccarlo pelle contro pelle,” offrì con tutta la nonchalance che riuscì a radunare.</p><p>Sherlock annuì, concedendo che il suggerimento era valido. Quando la mano gli si avvolse attorno all’uccello, sibilò e i suoi fianchi scattarono verso l'alto, "Oh..." gemette piano per lo stupore.</p><p>"Ecco, ci sei, ora fai solo quello che ti fa sentire bene,” disse John, cercando di non pensare a come il suo stesso uccello volesse tornare in vita alla vista e al suono.</p><p>“Io non...” ansimò Sherlock, gli occhi chiusi con un'espressione di beatitudine quasi dolorosa sul viso. Si leccò le labbra e deglutì prima di completare l'affermazione: "Non so cosa fare."</p><p>“Fai quello che ho fatto io, so che hai guardato ogni momento nei minimi dettagli,” gli disse lui, trattenendo il rossore al pensiero di quanto completamente la sua mente geniale doveva averlo davvero osservato mentre si portava al culmine.</p><p>Sherlock annuì di nuovo e John osservò mentre la sua fronte s’increspava, come se ricordasse ogni singolo dettaglio e lo imitasse perfettamente. Il piacere evidentemente stava montando per il detective, ma non nello stesso modo in cui lo aveva fatto per lui... non era nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente; il suo cervello era chiaramente troppo coinvolto.</p><p>Dopo quasi cinque minuti, Sherlock sibilò irritato prima di togliersi la mano dalle mutande e guardare John con un misto di rabbia e sconfitta: "Non sta funzionando, John,” disse, quasi in tono di accusa.</p><p>"Come sarebbe, non sta funzionando? Gli uomini sono stati praticamente costruiti per trovare qualsiasi contatto sessuale diretto con il loro uccello sufficientemente eccitante,” scattò in risposta John.</p><p>"Be’, non il mio."</p><p>John sospirò e si passò per un momento la mano sinistra sul viso, pensando ad altri modi per aiutarlo.</p><p>“John, per favore,” supplicò piano Sherlock, cambiando tattica, “Sento l'accumulo di piacere che hai descritto, proprio come un vulcano, ma non riesco a farmi venire. <em>Come</em> faccio a farmi venire?"</p><p>E in quel momento, Sherlock sembrava così incredibilmente un cucciolo triste e abbandonato che John non poteva deluderlo in questa situazione. Nel momento in cui decise di gettare tutte le precauzioni al vento e di <em>farlo come si deve,</em> seppe di aver fatto esattamente il gioco dell’altro uomo.</p><p>"Va bene, Sherlock," John spostò con facilità l'interruttore sul suo atteggiamento stuzzicante da camera da letto, "togliti le mutande."</p><p>"Cosa?" Sherlock fu sconcertato dall'improvviso cambio nel comportamento.</p><p>"Fammi vedere il tuo uccello,” chiarì lui con un sorrisetto giocoso, "Voglio vedere quella grossa mano avvolta intorno al tuo uccello, quelle dita eleganti e sottili che ci si muovono sopra, ancora e ancora."</p><p>Sherlock gemette di nuovo, con un rossore rosa screziato che gli s’insinuava sul petto e sul collo mentre si affrettava a togliersi i boxer stretti e caldi.</p><p>John cercò di liberare la sua mente da tutti gli argomenti per cui questo era Non Buono e si concentrò invece sulle lunghe e pallide dita che ora avvolgevano l’uccello di Sherlock, accarezzandolo e mantenendolo duro mentre lui inclinava la testa, evidentemente aspettando la sua prossima richiesta.</p><p>"Bene,” esitò John, perdendo un po’ della sua civettuola sicurezza, "scivola un po' avanti,” disse prima di spostarsi per aiutarlo. Sherlock girò la testa - evidentemente confuso - ma John lo fissò con un’occhiataccia che lo tenne silenzioso e arrendevole mentre insieme facevano spazio per lui contro la testiera dietro Sherlock. Una volta sistemato, John lo tirò all'indietro nella V delle sue gambe in modo che la schiena di Sherlock si appoggiasse sul suo torace nudo, "Lavoreremo insieme su questo. Tu continuerai ad occuparti del tuo..."</p><p>"Pene,” Sherlock completò la frase, con un sorriso scherzoso evidente nel tono.</p><p>"Sì. Quello,” rise John," e mi occuperò di... tutto il resto."</p><p>Sherlock rifletté per un momento prima di contorcersi per guardarlo di nuovo, "Hai intenzione di penetrarmi?"</p><p>John tossì, "Pardon?"</p><p>“Ne ho letto. Pare che la prostata sia un fascio di nervi straordinariamente piacevole ed intenso. Mi chiedevo se tu avessi intenzione di penetrarmi con il dito,” disse Sherlock, con la mano ancora in movimento sulla sua erezione, portando John a credere che forse questa fosse la cosa più strana mai accaduta nella sua vita fino ad oggi.</p><p>"No. Non ho intenzione di... "sospirò John, esasperato, "pensavo che forse ti avrei accarezzato i capezzoli?"</p><p>"Oh," disse Sherlock, sembrando leggermente deluso.</p><p>"Quindi sì... non, ehm... roba da culo stasera,” disse John mentre si schiariva la gola e poi porse a Sherlock il tubetto di lubrificante, "Aggiungine un po’. Sarà più bello."</p><p>Sherlock fece come gli era stato detto e sibilò al freddo del gel prima di strofinarlo e rilassarsi nel suo abbraccio, "Questo è piuttosto comodo,” mormorò, sfregando la bocca sul collo di John e strofinandogli i riccioli sul mento.</p><p>John deglutì rumorosamente, ma spostò le dita sul capezzolo sinistro di Sherlock, circondandolo con cura con il polpastrello prima di pizzicarlo leggermente, "Bello?"</p><p>"Hnnh," gemette Sherlock, chiudendo gli occhi, "Come elettricità."</p><p>John aggrottò leggermente la fronte alla descrizione, ma emise una risata e continuò, muovendosi a turno tra i capezzoli mentre Sherlock si accarezzava.</p><p>Dopo altri dieci minuti di movimento, arrossato e sudato, Sherlock ringhiò e diede un pugno rabbioso al letto, “John! Non sta funzionando!"</p><p>John era caduto in una specie di trance, cullato dal calore del corpo di Sherlock e dalle endorfine del suo stesso orgasmo. Sbatté le palpebre e poi inclinò la testa, "Perché no?"</p><p>"Non lo so, dannazione!" gridò praticamente Sherlock: "È impossibile."</p><p>"Anorgasmia,” mormorò John, diagnosticando Sherlock senza pensare, "È quando non riesci a raggiungere l'orgasmo da solo. Di solito a causa di problemi personali o educazione religiosa."</p><p>"Sì. Quello," concordò Sherlock, lasciandosi ricadere sul ventre con un tonfo bagnato l’uccello che ora pulsava, con la punta rossa e gocciolante, "Allora, fallo<em> tu.</em>"</p><p>"Scusa?" John sbatté le palpebre.</p><p>“Hai detto che è quando una persona non può raggiungere l'orgasmo da sola. Tu non sei me, quindi non dovrebbe funzionare?" Sherlock chiese speranzoso, i testicoli iniziavano a fargli male e pulsare.</p><p>"Sherlock... io..." cominciò a discutere John solo per essere interrotto da Sherlock.</p><p>“Ci sono vicino, so di esserlo. Posso sentirlo, ma proprio... <em>non posso</em>. Non ti ci vorrebbe molto, solo una carezza veloce e probabilmente succederebbe,” spiegò in fretta Sherlock, con gli occhi che dardeggiavano su tutto il viso di John mentre perorava la sua causa.</p><p>“Per l'amor di Dio...” gemette lui, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro con un tonfo, “Va bene. Continua a guardare avanti e non <em>pensare</em> neanche di menzionarlo mai più."</p><p>"Parola di scout,” promise Sherlock, con un ampio sorriso mentre porgeva eccitato a John il tubo di lubrificante.</p><p>“Le cose che faccio per te,” borbottò John, spalmandosi un po’ di gel sulla mano e scaldandolo prima di allungare il braccio per prendere in mano l’uccello di Sherlock.</p><p>"Oh!" gridò lui, con le mani che si spostavano sulle cosce di John per afferrarle strette, le unghie che gli scavavano mezzelune nella pelle, “Oh, John! Oh questo è..."</p><p>"Shhh," sussurrò John, sorridendo mentre faceva finta che l’uccello di Sherlock fosse il proprio e ripeteva la sua sequenza abituale (due colpi lunghi seguiti da un pollice sopra alla fessura bagnata). Il respiro di Sherlock si fece irregolare, gemiti profondi risuonarono dal petto del detective e riecheggiarono sulla pelle di John mentre lavorava, sfregando e accarezzando il piccolo fascio di nervi sotto la punta con un movimento circolare. I fianchi di Sherlock sussultarono, un brivido gli attraversò il corpo mentre lasciava cadere la testa all'indietro sulla spalla di John con un ronzio di piacere.</p><p>"Com'è?" sussurrò John, con voce come il miele.</p><p>"Trascendente,” gemette Sherlock, mordendosi il labbro e serrando le dita dei piedi.</p><p>John sorrise con calore, posandogli senza pensare un bacio tenero sul lobo dell'orecchio. Gli occhi di Sherlock si aprirono e girò la testa, catturando lo sguardo di John e trattenendolo con un'espressione scioccata come se quel piccolo bacio fosse il catalizzatore della sua liberazione.</p><p>"John!" ansimò, la sua mano si mosse per afferrargli saldamente il polso, i fianchi che scattavano e gli occhi che ruotavano, “John! John, penso che stia succedendo!”</p><p>“Tranquillo ora, va tutto bene. Ti tengo,” lo calmò John, "Non irrigidirti, lascia che accada."</p><p>"Non posso... oh dio, non posso, è troppo!" ansimò Sherlock, i suoi riccioli madidi di sudore colpirono la pelle di John mentre scuoteva la testa.</p><p>"Sì, puoi. Fammi vedere, Sherlock. Fammi vedere,” gemette John sulla pelle di Sherlock, la sua lingua gli leccò accidentalmente il collo mentre tentava d’inumidirsi le labbra.</p><p>"John! John, lo sto facendo! Ne sto avendo uno!” gridò Sherlock, le mani trasformate in artigli mentre i suoi fianchi sgroppavano una volta, due volte, e poi la mano di John fu coperta di sperma caldo e umido mentre Sherlock veniva con un grido soffocato e un respiro ansimante. Le braci del suo vulcano interiore si scatenarono in una piena eruzione.</p><p>Se John non fosse stato duro prima (cosa che era, un po’) lo sarebbe sicuramente stato dopo aver ascoltato le dichiarazioni di Sherlock e aver sentito il suo corpo irrigidirsi dal piacere. Accarezzandolo durante il suo primo orgasmo, John coccolò e calmò dolcemente l’uomo più giovane mentre spingeva fuori le ultime gocce ad atterrare sui suoi peli pubici e poi gli lasciava cadere la mano sulla coscia, "Stai bene?"</p><p>Sherlock tirò su con il naso, tracce bagnate gli gocciolarono sulle guance e annuì, "Non sono turbato,” spiegò, evidentemente sconcertato.</p><p>"Lo so," sorrise John, "probabilmente è molto intenso. Non è sempre così."</p><p>"Ho visto le stelle,” spiegò Sherlock, "Galassie intere, chiare e scintillanti."</p><p>“Bene,” ridacchiò John, muovendosi con cura per prendere alcuni fazzoletti dal comodino per asciugare la sua mano e la pancia di Sherlock.</p><p>Ci fu un momento di tenero silenzio prima che Sherlock parlasse, la sua voce bassa e così sommessa che John quasi la perse.</p><p>"Grazie, John," sussurrò Sherlock, "Tu... <em>sei</em> davvero il mio migliore amico, cosa che trovo sconcertante perché non avrei mai pensato di averne uno."</p><p>John abbassò la testa sulla sua spalla destra, con le labbra che gli sfioravano appena la pelle tesa mentre chiudeva gli occhi, "Dio, Sherlock,” sussurrò cupamente.</p><p>"Che cosa?" chiese Sherlock, incerto sul perché John fosse triste; lui lo aveva inteso come un complimento. A meno che... "Non <em>vuoi</em> essere il mio migliore amico?" chiese con trepidazione, allontanandosi inconsciamente da lui.</p><p>D’istinto John gli avvolse le braccia più strette attorno al busto per impedirgli di muoversi più di così, ma non poté evitare la risatina incredula che gli sfuggì dalla gola: “In tutta la mia vita, Sherlock Holmes, non avrei mai potuto sognare di essere scelto come migliore amico da qualcuno come te."</p><p>"Io non..." iniziò Sherlock, ma rallentò confuso, con un raro insorgere di incertezza che colorava il suo tono.</p><p>"È un onore,” iniziò John con onestà, radunando tutto il suo coraggio, "sei così incredibilmente brillante e unico, eppure fai gli esperimenti più disgustosi e non compri mai il latte. Dici che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio, ma poi quasi ammazzi un uomo per aver messo un dito sulla signora Hudson. Vedi mondi dove gli altri vedono solo forme indistinte, ma non ricordi che viviamo in un sistema solare. Sostieni di essere un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità quando in realtà non vuoi che la gente si accorga che fai tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per aiutarla,” balbettò piano sulla spalla di Sherlock, le labbra che gli sfioravano in continuazione la pelle come la carezza che aveva troppa paura di dare liberamente: “Sei molto più che il mio migliore amico; semplicemente non ci sono abbastanza parole per descrivere quello che sei per me."</p><p>Sherlock ansimò piano, tendendosi mentre comprendeva le parole. Gli scaldarono il petto nello stesso momento in cui gli congelarono il cervello. Passarono innumerevoli battiti del cuore prima che fosse in grado di elaborarlo, ma John lo attese pazientemente, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra ancora premute sulla sua spalla.</p><p>"Tu..." iniziò Sherlock, poi si schiarì la gola prima di continuare, "vuoi dire..."</p><p>"Sì," affermò John, spostando il viso abbastanza a sinistra da sfregare dolcemente il naso contro il collo di Sherlock mentre annuiva.</p><p>"Mi hai baciato,” ricordò a John, con il cuore che accelerava, come se avesse già dimenticato quel momento, "sull’orecchio, prima che io..."</p><p>"Sì," concordò di nuovo John, spostando la bocca leggermente più in alto per baciarlo ancora una volta.</p><p>Sherlock si tirò indietro abbastanza da girare la testa per guardarlo, e l'uomo più anziano fu colpito da una così forte ondata di affetto che quasi gli fece male al petto. Sherlock sembrava vulnerabile e scettico, ma allo stesso tempo era evidente un luccichio di guardinga speranza.</p><p>John era nervoso, nell’esporre in questo modo i propri sentimenti a qualcuno inesperto con una vasta gamma di emozioni umane come Sherlock, ma conosceva bene le persone e conosceva Sherlock anche meglio della maggior parte di esse. Se il detective fosse stato del tutto disinteressato, lo avrebbe di nuovo scaricato gentilmente, proprio come quella prima notte da Angelo.</p><p>Invece, Sherlock avvicinò lentamente la faccia a quella di John – deducendolo per l'intero tratto - e lo baciò con dolcezza, in modo incerto, come se non fosse sicuro. Sherlock incerto su qualcosa, come si può immaginarlo?</p><p>John ricambiò in modo affermativo con la stessa moneta, e quando il bacio finì, fu Sherlock a parlare per primo.</p><p>"Che ne dici di ‘fidanzato’?" chiese timidamente.</p><p>"Cosa?" chiese John, non seguendo la linea di pensiero.</p><p>"Hai detto che non c'erano abbastanza parole per descrivere quello che sono per te, ma pensi che ‘fidanzato’ potrebbe essere una di esse?"</p><p>John ridacchiò affettuosamente alla sua totale innocenza, "È terribilmente inadeguato,” disse, osservando mentre il viso di Sherlock diventava cauto alla leggera contraddizione, "ma 'partner' potrebbe descriverlo meglio."</p><p>"Partner in affari?" chiese Sherlock con sdegno totale, non riuscendo ancora a capirlo.</p><p>John scrollò le spalle, "Partner in affari,” poi spostò la bocca all'orecchio di Sherlock e aggiunse in un sussurro, "partner di vita,” prima di spostarsi sul collo e sussurrare, "partner di sesso,” e di dare un grande, umido bacio sul lato.</p><p>Sherlock non poté evitare il lamento che gli sfuggì dalla gola mentre i pezzi s’incastravano in posizione. Mentre si contorceva di nuovo nell'abbraccio di John, sentì il suo uccello - ancora duro e insistente dal suo orgasmo - compatto tra loro.</p><p>"Sei di nuovo eretto,” sottolineò in modo lascivo, "è un periodo refrattario incredibilmente breve, dottore,” lo elogiò.</p><p>“Non male per un vecchietto,” scherzò lui, sorridendo mentre gli baciava di nuovo il collo, “ma devi ricordare che ho avuto un certo aiuto; dopo tutto, mi <em>sei</em> venuto in grembo e mi hai baciato, tutto negli ultimi cinque minuti.”</p><p>"È vero," sorrise Sherlock.</p><p>"Ma," si schiarì la gola, "Penso che preferirei... solo coccole, per ora."</p><p>"Com’è scontato," borbottò Sherlock con un sorriso, permettendo a John di riorganizzare gli arti in una parvenza di ordine in modo che Sherlock fosse finalmente in grado di appoggiargli la testa contro il petto, con le dita che tracciavano leggere schemi ed equazioni sulla pelle morbida, "Non ti fa male il pene?"</p><p>"Sono sicuro che con quello puoi aiutarmi domattina," sogghignò John, baciandogli la testa.</p><p>“Penso che mi piacerà. Sesso," sogghignò Sherlock, "Sesso con te. Nessun altro."</p><p>"Bene,” rispose John, baciando di nuovo il capo di Sherlock, "Sono eccitato all’idea di mostrarti tutto."</p><p>"Sto tremando d'impazienza," gemette Sherlock sensuale, leccandogli il capezzolo con un sorrisetto subdolo.</p><p>"Sarai la mia morte," gemette John in tono di falsa lamentela, accarezzandogli i capelli, "domani inizieremo la lezione due."</p><p>"Che sarebbe?" chiese Sherlock.</p><p>“Non ho ancora deciso. Ma sono sicuro che sarà fantastico." John sogghignò maliziosamente, "Adesso dormi; avrai bisogno della tua resistenza."</p><p>"Sì, capitano," rise Sherlock, strofinando il viso contro di lui mentre si faceva più vicino.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Di un polso rotto e del bacio più dolce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I piani per iniziare Sherlock ad altri piaceri della carne deragliarono la mattina dopo quando il telefono di Sherlock iniziò a squillare, strappando con un sussulto entrambi gli uomini dall’assopimento post-orgasmico. Sherlock allungò la mano e si portò il telefono all'orecchio, dando un inelegante grugnito in risposta prima di mugolare.</p><p>"Caso,” gemette spintonando John, "A Poplar. Doppio omicidio. "</p><p>"Prendo le mutande," gracchiò John, leccandosi le labbra secche.</p><p>I due uomini tornarono al loro appartamento solo tre giorni dopo, coperti di fango e foglie per la lotta con un assassino. John si era fatto la doccia per primo si era strofinato fino ad arrossarsi e poi era crollato sul suo letto per un pisolino alquanto necessario, riluttante a gestire il trafficare di Sherlock in giro per l'appartamento mentre era così esausto.</p><p>Dormiva da due ore quando sentì un forte tonfo e un gemito provenire dal basso. Lanciandosi fuori dal letto con le sole mutande, John scese gli scalini due alla volta e aprì la porta della camera da letto di Sherlock, trovando il detective disteso nudo sul pavimento che sbatteva le palpebre per lo shock.</p><p>"Che diavolo?" sospirò John, pizzicandosi la radice del naso.</p><p>"Sono caduto dal letto,” Sherlock arrossì profondamente, mentendo in modo poco credibile.</p><p>"Come?" chiese John, sollevando un sopracciglio mentre avanzava per aiutare Sherlock a rialzarsi dal pavimento, notando che sembrava trasalire per il dolore.</p><p>"Ero... be’... ero..." balbettò Sherlock, poi si schiarì la gola, "Pensavo di poter provare quella tecnica di auto-fellatio. Da quando abbiamo padroneggiato la masturbazione."</p><p>John sbatté rapidamente le palpebre, scuotendo la testa e poi facendo un largo sorriso: "Non l'abbiamo <em>padroneggiata</em>, Sherlock; l'hai fatto una volta. Questo non è diventare esperti... è solo una volta,” ribadì.</p><p>“Be’, hai promesso di aiutarmi. Hai detto che saremmo stati fidanzati, ma..." s'interruppe, arrossendo profondamente mentre guardava timido John, "Non hai sul serio fatto una mossa."</p><p>"Eravamo su un caso!" John disse, aiutandolo a sedersi sul bordo del letto prima di accovacciarsi di fronte a lui, "Non pensavo che avresti voluto distrarti."</p><p>“Di norma non vorrei,” Sherlock ammise, grattandosi imbarazzato la nuca, “ma sembravi così diabolicamente bello quando hai dato un calcio in faccia all'assassino che ne sono rimasto po’... <em>influenzato</em>. E poi sei entrato e hai fatto la doccia e sei andato a letto, così ho pensato che forse avevi cambiato idea.”</p><p>John si sentì malissimo e allungò la mano per intrecciare le loro dita, appoggiando l'altra mano sulla coscia di Sherlock con un lieve sorriso, "Mi dispiace, sono un fidanzato terribile."</p><p>"Lo <em>sei</em>,” Sherlock tirò su col naso in modo scherzoso, "assolutamente tremendo."</p><p>"Mi farò perdonare," promise John, facendo scorrere una mano su e giù per la coscia di Sherlock fino a quando la punta del suo dito passò sul suo scroto esposto, "se sei ancora dell'umore, cioè."</p><p>“Be’, <em>sono</em> gravemente ferito. Mi sono fatto male al polso,” ammise Sherlock con una smorfia mentre sollevava il braccio sinistro per mostrarlo a John, "Penso che sia rotto."</p><p>"È soltanto una distorsione, nel peggiore dei casi,” rise John, muovendogli la mano per testare l'area, "Probabilmente solo un po’ ammaccato, davvero."</p><p>“No, è decisamente rotto; adesso non posso toccarmi, dottore,” sorrise Sherlock, sollevando un sopracciglio in modo significativo.</p><p>"Oh, sgualdrinella manipolatrice,” rise John, alzandosi in piedi e poi chinandosi su Sherlock per passargli una mano tra i ricci e premergli un bacio dolce sulle labbra.</p><p>Sherlock mugolò mentre si abbassava lentamente all’indietro, portando John con sé in modo che l'uomo più grande fosse costretto a inginocchiarsi sul letto per mantenere il contatto con le labbra da cui desiderava disperatamente non separarsi, ora che le aveva riavute.</p><p>“Bene,” iniziò John con un sorrisetto dopo aver interrotto il bacio, “Non posso insegnarti l'auto-fellatio, ma <em>posso</em> mostrarti come fare un pompino,” offrì, trascinando la bocca lungo il lato del collo di Sherlock.</p><p>Sherlock inarcò la schiena sotto di lui e poi grugnì, "Se devi,” tentando di fingere indifferenza, ma il suo corpo parlò molto più forte delle sue parole.</p><p>John sogghignò, sollevandosi da lui. Questo gioco si poteva giocare in due: "Be’, se non sei veramente interessato..." s’interruppe mentre si spostava per abbandonare il letto, lasciando libero l'altro uomo. Non fu stupito di sentire Sherlock che lo tirava di nuovo giù, ma <em>fu</em> sorpreso dalla forza che aveva messo nel gesto.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Sherlock abbandonò ogni finzione mentre tirava abbastanza forte da far cadere John sopra di sé. Mentre John gli sorrideva con affetto dall’alto, Sherlock non poté fare a meno di arrossire per la propria prevedibilità, "Voglio dire,” si schiarì la gola, allentando la presa mentre passava invece con disinvoltura le mani sulle braccia di John, "la tua compagnia non è <em>completamente</em> terribile; sono sicuro di poterla tollerare ancora un po’."</p><p>John scosse la testa, ancora sorridendo, e lasciò ricadere la testa per baciarlo di nuovo, "Va bene, idiota,” sussurrò affettuosamente, strofinando per un attimo insieme i loro nasi prima di spostarsi per librarsi ancora una volta sopra il suo corpo.</p><p>Sherlock guardò con attenzione rapita mentre John tracciava un sentiero di baci scendendo lungo il suo petto, facendo una breve pausa su ciascuno dei capezzoli per baciarli prima di proseguire. John baciò l'ombelico prima di leccare una striscia fino alla punta del suo uccello e posare un bacio dolce sul frenulo.</p><p>“Uuunng!” gemette Sherlock, i fianchi si alzarono spontaneamente per la sensazione, gli occhi chiusi per il piacere.</p><p>John sorrise di nuovo tra sé mentre leccava leggermente le palle di Sherlock e le risucchiava in bocca. Le dita di Sherlock si aggrapparono saldamente alle lenzuola mentre cercava con disperazione di non intrecciarle ai capelli di John (qualcosa che era probabilmente assai "Non Buono") o di sollevarsi nel calore meravigliosamente umido e bruciante della sua bocca.</p><p>Ruotando scherzosamente gli occhi, John gli prese le mani e se le mise in cima alla testa, mostrando al detective la posizione perfetta in cui guidare i suoi movimenti senza soffocarlo - qualcosa che Sherlock afferrò con effetto immediato, dondolando e muovendogli delicatamente la testa su e giù.</p><p>John continuò a muovere le mani lungo l'asta di Sherlock, continuando a stringere la base per assicurarsi di non essere spinto troppo in basso, ma anche per tenere un ritmo regolare. L’uccello di Sherlock si contorceva e pulsava di bisogno e John ronzò felice mentre se lo rimetteva in bocca e ne succhiava la punta.</p><p>“Io... John... oh!” gridò Sherlock, eiaculando con forza e senza molto preavviso.</p><p>John sputacchiò, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo male, con fili di seme che gli gocciolavano dalla punta del naso e dal mento, "Sul serio, Sherlock?"</p><p>“Non ho... Non ho riconosciuto i segni! A mia difesa, ho avuto un solo orgasmo in tutta la mia vita; per me non è facilmente riconoscibile! Quel piacere prima potrebbe essere stato una coincidenza,” insistette Sherlock, usando le dita per spazzare via i fili prima di ripulire il pasticcio sulla biancheria del letto, "Non ero consapevole che sarebbe successo così in fretta."</p><p>"Sì, nemmeno io..." sbuffò John, schiarendosi la gola con una smorfia prima di sgridarlo con pochissima malignità alle spalle: "Idiota."</p><p>"Mi dispiace," aggiunse Sherlock, evidentemente imbarazzato, "Capirò se non lo farai mai più."</p><p>"Penso che supererò il trauma," sorrise John, scuotendo la testa con affetto.</p><p>Sherlock fece un debole sorriso, distogliendo la testa imbarazzato. L'insolita timidezza durò solo un breve momento prima che la sua fiducia ritornasse e lui lo attirasse per un altro bacio profondo e appassionato.</p><p>John gemette e strofinò inconsciamente la propria erezione ancora coperta contro la coscia di Sherlock per una parvenza di soddisfazione.</p><p>"Posso aiutarti," sussurrò seducente Sherlock, sfregando con affetto il naso contro quello di John mentre con la coscia ricambiava in modo suggestivo la pressione dei suoi fianchi.</p><p>John gemette piano mentre la sua fronte ricadeva contro quella dell’altro uomo, "Dio, sì,” concordò contro le labbra di Sherlock.</p><p>Sherlock lo baciò di nuovo prima di chiedere: "Come?"</p><p>“Al diavolo, non mi interessa nemmeno. Qualunque cosa con cui ti senta a tuo agio probabilmente funzionerà per me a questo punto, onestamente.”</p><p>Sherlock sbuffò per la mancanza di istruzioni dettagliate e spinse John via da sé, "Spogliati,” ordinò.</p><p>John si alzò dal letto con un sopracciglio impertinente sollevato, "Perché non vieni a farlo tu per me?"</p><p>"Non posso,” disse Sherlock scuotendo la testa con un sorriso malizioso prima di sollevare in vista il braccio sinistro, "il mio polso è rotto, ricordi?"</p><p>John alzò gli occhi al cielo, “Contuso al massimo, ma <em>potresti</em> avere ragione, qui...” s’interruppe in modo capriccioso, spogliandosi quasi pigramente delle mutande, il suo unico capo di abbigliamento.</p><p>"Cosa intendi?" chiese Sherlock, ma John si rifiutò di rispondergli mentre finiva di uscire dalla stoffa.</p><p>Una volta nudo, John procedette a prenderselo in mano mentre era ancora in piedi accanto al letto. Ricavò quasi più piacere dallo sguardo di indignazione scioccata sul viso di Sherlock che dal tocco della sua stessa mano sull’uccello. Quasi.</p><p>"John,” piagnucolò praticamente Sherlock, "non è giusto; mi sono offerto di aiutare."</p><p>John aprì gli occhi che aveva chiuso per fare scena prima di rispondere con falsa sincerità, "Oh, ma sei ferito in modo grave,” gli ricordò, sopprimendo con gran fatica un ghigno, "meglio non rischiare ulteriori danni."</p><p>Assottigliando gli occhi, Sherlock si allungò verso di lui con entrambe le mani e lo afferrò per la parte superiore delle braccia per tirarlo sul letto, costringendolo sulla schiena. Una volta che lo ebbe in posizione, si mise quasi territorialmente sopra l'uomo più grande, rivendicandolo, "<em>Ho detto</em>,” ringhiò, "che ti avrei aiutato."</p><p>John fece un sorrisetto trionfante, con l’uccello che s’induriva ancora di più per lo sfoggio di dominazione di Sherlock, mentre si metteva le mani dietro la testa e cercava con ogni mezzo di apparire come l'uomo più rilassato che esistesse al mondo: "Be’, se insisti..."</p><p>Il modo in cui lo disse non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che Sherlock fosse caduto direttamente nel suo tranello. La fronte di Sherlock si corrugò mentre la sua spavalderia scivolava in lieve confusione: “Non dovevi imbrogliarmi, mi sono offerto,” gli ricordò, come se fosse ancora una specie di trappola.</p><p>John gli fece un sorriso sincero, togliendosi le mani da dietro la testa per raggiungere invece il viso di Sherlock. Guidò delicatamente le loro bocche di nuovo insieme per un bacio dolce prima di assicurargli "Lo so."</p><p>Sherlock lo baciò un’altra volta prima di trasferirsi a stuzzicargli il torace con una sicurezza che non aveva il diritto di possedere, "Non ho mai succhiato nessuno prima,” ammise mentre gli sfregava il viso sulla pancia.</p><p>John lasciò cadere la mano sinistra sui riccioli di Sherlock prima di offrire: "Ti piacerebbe che ti guidassi passo per passo?"</p><p>Sherlock emise un verso disgustato prima di lanciare uno sguardo indignato lungo il corpo di John verso di lui, “Non sarà necessario. Be’... non con <em>parole</em>, comunque; immagino che sarò in grado di cavarmela bene sulla base dei tuoi gemiti e delle reazioni del tuo corpo,” disse prima di abbassare la bocca sull’avvallamento dell'anca, così vicino all’uccello di John e tuttavia nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza vicino, e sussurrare, "Lascia che il tuo corpo mi guidi. Lascia che ti ascolti,” implorò praticamente.</p><p>"Non credo che sarà un problema,” ammise John, sentendo il fantasma del respiro di Sherlock contro l’uccello.</p><p>Sherlock sogghignò e lasciò ricadere la testa, allungando la lingua per leccare la fessura bagnata prima di far schioccare insieme le labbra, "Non male,” mormorò tra sé prima di stringere la base dell’uccello di John e spingere lentamente di più dell'asta nella sua bocca, che scomparve centimetro per centimetro nella bocca di Sherlock prima che avesse un conato e si ritraesse con un profondo cipiglio.</p><p>“Non provare a prenderne troppo. Concentrati sulla punta,” sussurrò John, spostando la mano per tuffargliela tra i capelli, "Stai andando bene."</p><p>Sherlock mugolò e lo tenne fermo mentre iniziava a leccare e accarezzargli la punta dell’uccello con la lingua, disegnando sul frenulo forme e simboli che mandarono il corpo di John in sovraccarico mentre inarcava i fianchi e gemeva.</p><p>"Bello," disse Sherlock attorno all'asta di John, apparentemente parlando da solo mentre iniziava ad accarezzare la base del cazzo di John a tempo con la bocca. Stava andando bene, <em>sorprendentemente</em> bene, in realtà. Il fottuto genio. Era evidente non gli ci sarebbe voluto molto per padroneggiarlo.</p><p>Sherlock alzò la testa, leccandosi le labbra e poi usando l'altra mano per asciugarsi la saliva dal mento prima di parlare: “Posso assaggiare il tuo scroto? Non voglio che tu mi dia un calcio in testa per la sorpresa,” sogghignò.</p><p>Annuendo in fretta, John rise: “Sì. Sì, per favore, fallo. Serviti pure."</p><p>Con un rapido cenno del capo, Sherlock riportò l’attenzione in basso, raccogliendo un po’ di saliva sulla lingua mentre esaminava la pelle dall’aspetto asciutto. Si sporse in avanti e fece scorrere in modo sperimentale la lingua bagnata su uno dei testicoli, facendo sì che John sbuffasse un verso sommesso che sembrava vagamente un "oh,” ma in realtà era difficile esserne sicuri.</p><p>Sentendo la risposta positiva, Sherlock procedette a prendere in bocca il testicolo destro, prodigandosi con attenzione mentre giocava con il peso, facendolo rotolare leggermente sulla lingua.</p><p>"Oh, cazzo!" gemette John, suonando un po’ sorpreso, e inarcò la schiena per il piacere. Raramente aveva avuto una ragazza così interessata a quell'area, e anche se erano disponibili a prestare attenzione lì, era stato sempre incredibilmente fugace e imbarazzante.</p><p>Dopo qualche istante, Sherlock cambiò parte per dare all'altro testicolo lo stesso trattamento, con la saliva che aumentava per l’appagamento suscitato dai suoni eccitati che sfuggivano dalla bocca di John. In un non-troppo-raro momento di genio, Sherlock riportò la mano destra sull’uccello di John e iniziò a strattonarlo in tandem con i guizzi della lingua.</p><p>"Oh, Dio, tu dannato..." John iniziò a tentare una maledizione verso quell'uomo, ma il fantastico piacere era semplicemente troppo perché la sua mente riuscisse a gestire il doppio obiettivo di un falso insulto <em>e</em> allo stesso tempo processare le sensazioni che lo attraversavano.</p><p>Sherlock sentì l'inizio dell’imprecazione e per un momento fu preoccupato di stare facendolo in modo sbagliato, ma ogni indicazione dal corpo di John era estremamente positiva, quindi si tirò via con un tono di falsa preoccupazione: "Vuoi che mi fermi?” chiese mentre arrestava la mano, il respiro caldo che si spandeva sui testicoli bagnati dell'altro uomo.</p><p>John lo fulminò con lo sguardo, incapace di elaborare la presa in giro, "Fallo, e giuro su Dio che ti taglierò l’uccello con un cucchiaio arrugginito,” lo avvertì.</p><p>Non l’avrebbe mai fatto, chiaro, ma esprimeva il sentimento a prescindere.</p><p>"Be’, <em>quello</em> non è tanto equivalente,” affermò confuso Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sherlock</em>," ringhiò John in segno di avvertimento, con la mano sinistra che prudeva dalla voglia di afferrare il suo uccello dolorante per finire il lavoro da solo. Era troppo vicino all'orgasmo per queste stronzate.</p><p>"È solo che mi sembra sproporzionato rispetto alla trasgressione, è tutto quel che sto cercando di precisare," mormorò Sherlock petulante prima di restituire bocca e mano ai loro compiti.</p><p>A John ci volle un tempo breve in modo davvero imbarazzante per perdere il controllo sotto i rinnovati sforzi di Sherlock. Lo avvertì della sua imminente liberazione, ma l’uomo più giovane si rifiutò di lasciarlo andare, desiderando sperimentare John che gli pulsava il seme caldo in bocca. Sorprese perfino se stesso mugolando felice mentre lo ingoiava.</p><p>John miagolò quando il suo uccello sazio gli schiaffeggiò lo stomaco e Sherlock si trascinò su per il letto per scrutargli il viso. John sussultò, sbattendo le palpebre e poi ridacchiando prima di scuotere la testa, "Non sono sicuro di saper parlare."</p><p>Sherlock sogghignò allegramente, "L’ho fatto bene?"</p><p>"Certo che sì, idiota," lo rassicurò John, cullandogli la mascella nella mano, "Sei stato perfetto."</p><p>“Avrei potuto continuare la fellatio ancora un po’. Sento di essere stato troppo deciso nell'approccio,” disse clinicamente Sherlock, "ma mi aspetto che lo rifaremo presto?"</p><p>"Oh sì,” mormorò John, stiracchiando le gambe, "Molto spesso, ma solo una volta che mi sarò ripreso."</p><p>"Eccellente," sorrise di nuovo Sherlock prima di prelevare un taccuino e una penna dal comodino, "Prenderò appunti, ora."</p><p>John avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso. Avrebbe dovuto essere frustrato. Avrebbe dovuto essere <em>tutto</em> tranne che affettuosamente divertito, ma non poteva preoccuparsi di quale dovesse essere la risposta appropriata. Invece, si limitò a scuotere la testa mentre emetteva la sua risatina brusca, "Se non ti amassi..." si lasciò scappare senza accorgersene.</p><p> </p><p>John s’irrigidì un po’ per riflesso a Sherlock che si congelava accanto a sé. John sapeva da anni che amava quel pazzo - <em>certo</em> che lo amava - ma ormai lo aveva amato così a lungo che aveva dimenticato che non glielo aveva mai realmente detto. Girò la testa a sinistra per guardare la faccia di Sherlock, che era paralizzato sul posto da confusione e dubbio.</p><p>"Cosa?" sorrise John, del tutto disinvolto di fronte alla propria ammissione improvvisata, "Come se non l’avessi saputo,” lo sfidò in tono leggero.</p><p>Sherlock sbatté rapidamente le palpebre e si schiarì un po’ la gola prima di incontrare i suoi occhi e ammettere: "Certo che lo sapevo,” disse con un pizzico di autodifesa per la propria genialità, "Non pensavo che fossi ancora pronto ad ammetterlo."</p><p>La fronte di John si increspò, ma il suo sorriso rimase: "A me stesso o a te?"</p><p>"Be’, a entrambi."</p><p>John chiuse gli occhi soddisfatto, col sorriso che diventava solo più affettuoso, prima di voltare il viso verso il soffitto, "Sei un idiota."</p><p>John si era quasi assopito nella stessa posizione quando sentì un movimento nel letto e Sherlock farsi più vicino.</p><p>"John?" sussurrò incerto Sherlock vicino al suo orecchio sinistro.</p><p>“Mmm?” John prese atto della sua richiesta di attenzione senza aprire gli occhi.</p><p>“Non ho mai detto... quelle parole prima. Tranne che ai miei genitori, è evidente, ma questo è solo implicito a causa della nostra relazione. Penso che lo faccio... <em>quello che</em> tu... Voglio dire, <em>lo faccio</em>... o... <em>Lo penso,</em> ma..."</p><p>John lo salvò da sé stesso girandosi su un fianco per fronteggiarlo, gli occhi teneri che incontrano quelli quasi frenetici del suo genio, "Shhh,” lo placò, portando la mano destra in alto a cardare i suoi riccioli, "non c'è fretta e di sicuro non c'è nessuna pressione."</p><p>"Non... ti senti deluso di non sentirle?"</p><p>John lo baciò sulle labbra prima di rispondere con onestà, "Spero di sentirle un giorno,” ammise, "ma come ho detto: non c'è fretta."</p><p>E sebbene Sherlock non potesse ancora dare voce a quel sentimento, sentì il suo petto gonfiarsi d'amore per questo uomo stoico, coraggioso e gentile.</p><p><em>"Un giorno,"</em> Sherlock promise a entrambi in silenzio.</p><p>Quello poteva darglielo.</p><p>Per ora, entrambi si sentirono completamente al sicuro sigillando tutto con un bacio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Non sei tu che sentirai la mancanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John era furente; la sua mente vorticava di pensieri e sensazioni e rabbia ardente che nessun pensiero razionale avrebbe potuto spegnere. Era stato a fissare Sherlock per gli ultimi venti minuti prima di alzarsi e precipitarsi fuori dal soggiorno e giù fino al pub locale, controllando il portafoglio e trovando quel tanto che bastava per una pinta di birra amara che aveva un gusto piatto e insapore in bocca</p><p>Il dannato Sherlock Holmes era un cazzone.</p><p>Il loro caso più recente avrebbe dovuto essere semplice. Trovare alcuni oggetti di valore spariti e riportarli in un grande maniero di campagna ad un tizio snob che indossava troppo tweed e aveva denti troppo grandi per la sua bocca. Semplice. Facile.</p><p>Solo che con il dannato Sherlock Holmes, <em>niente</em> era semplice. Quell'uomo aveva messo in mostra i suoi talenti, sfavillando sotto il sole estivo come un abbagliante pavone mentre declamava le deduzioni che li avevano portati a una vecchia fabbrica sul molo. C’era stato un rapido inseguimento che si era concluso con un proiettile vagante che aveva mancato di poco l'arteria femorale della coscia destra di Sherlock. Si era rivelato per lo più una ferita nel muscolo, ma era troppo vicino, troppo spaventoso, e ora John era completamente <em>terrorizzato </em>dal fatto che dopo tutto questo tempo, Sherlock fosse stato sul punto di essere portato via per sempre da lui.</p><p>"Pensavo di trovarti qui,” annunciò una voce familiare mentre una mano calda gli ricadeva sulla spalla destra.</p><p>"Ti ha mandato Mycroft?" chiese John, sospirando nella sua pinta, "Può anche andarsene affanculo."</p><p>"Calma, amico,” la voce di Greg era dolce ma energica, "Lui è - Noi stiamo - be’, sai... non cambia nulla. Ma io e lui... sì,” concluse un po’ imbarazzato mentre faceva un leggero gesto della mano al barista.</p><p>"Mmm," concordò John, con le spalle curve, “il fatto che te lo stai scopando non lo rende meno un coglione."</p><p>"Stava solo cercando di essere d’aiuto,” disse gentilmente Greg, ordinando una mezza pinta e sedendosi accanto a lui, "non intendeva essere brusco."</p><p>“Brusco?” ringhiò praticamente John, con un sopracciglio sollevato, “È stato <em>offensivo</em>. Troppo duro. <em>Pensa</em> davvero che mi piacerebbe lasciare quasi morire Sherlock? Che per me sia piacevole?"</p><p>"Si è fatto prendere dal panico," spiegò Greg, sfregandosi stancamente una mano tra i capelli; erano passate quasi 48 ore dall'ultima volta che aveva dormito e non aveva nessuna voglia di litigare con il suo amico riguardo a Mycroft e la sua ostilità, "Sherlock era... be’... sembrava così pallido."</p><p>"Lo so,” sibilò John, "non pensi che io sappia? Non credi che abbia guardato la sua cartella, abbia visto i suoi segni vitali e sia andato immediatamente in panico al pensiero che avrei potuto perderlo?”</p><p>"Non stavamo insinuando che tu non..." Greg sospirò pesantemente, "Mycroft è... be’, sai come sono loro. Mycroft si sente come se ci fosse bisogno di proteggere suo fratello."</p><p>"Non da me,” disse John tristemente, chinando la testa in avanti e sospirando, "mai da me."</p><p>"Hai bisogno di un posto dove stare stanotte?" suggerì Greg con cautela.</p><p>"No. Sto andando a casa,” promise John, sorridendo debolmente," Avevo solo bisogno di - essere altrove. Per un momento."</p><p>Greg annuì un paio di volte e sospirò, "Sai dove trovarmi."</p><p>John annuì in risposta e si alzò in piedi, l'adrenalina era svanita lasciandolo sfinito fino alle ossa e debole mentre trangugiava il fondo della sua pinta, "Notte, amico."</p><p>"Riguardati," rispose Greg, osservando John che usciva dal pub diretto verso casa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Indulgere nell'intossicazione da alcol? È un po’ un cliché,” sospirò Sherlock, seduto nella sua poltrona con la gamba destra appoggiata su quella di John, guardando l'uomo più grande mentre entrava nel soggiorno e gettava la giacca sul divano.</p><p>“Ti amo,” sussurrò John, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime mentre sbatteva le palpebre nella sua direzione, le tracce bagnate che gli scendevano lungo le guance, “Ti amo e non ho voglia di sentirmi come se stessi per perderti. Non per i diamanti, non per i soldi, non per la fama. Non voglio che mi lasci,” ammise. Entrambi sentirono il <em>‘di nuovo’</em> che pendeva pesante nell'aria tra loro, non detto.</p><p>Ammiccando, Sherlock fu evidentemente destabilizzato dal suo sfogo, "John..."</p><p>“Sta’ zitto,” insistette John, attraversando la stanza per inginocchiarsi al suo fianco, “Senza di te non ho nulla, non puoi lasciarmi. Soprattutto non per un segaiolo snob di nome Tarquin."</p><p>Sherlock ridacchiò, con gli occhi bagnati di lacrime non versate mentre prendeva la mano di John tra le sue più grandi, “Mi dispiace di averti spaventato. Non era quello il piano."</p><p>"Oh, avevi un piano?" chiese John, sollevando le sopracciglia, "E qual era?"</p><p>“Era più che altro l’ossatura base di un piano. È... be’... per lo più ruotava attorno al fatto di non farmi sparare,” ammise Sherlock con un’imbarazzata stretta di spalle.</p><p>“Bene, allora hai fallito,” rise l'uomo più basso per togliere il mordente dalle parole, posando la testa a riposare sulla buona gamba di Sherlock, sentendo il momento in cui le sue dita gli affondarono tra i capelli corti, “Mi sono spaventato così tanto, stronzo."</p><p>"Lo so,” sussurrò lui con un pizzico di rimorso, "mi scuso."</p><p>John fece un respiro profondo prima di rialzarsi. Si accostò alla propria poltrona - più vicina del solito a quella di Sherlock per consentirgli un facile appoggio - e sollevò delicatamente la lunga gamba per poi sedersi mettendosela in grembo. Sherlock ronzò soddisfatto mentre John iniziava a massaggiargli il piede.</p><p>"Sei di gran lunga la persona più frustrante che abbia mai frequentato."</p><p>Sherlock sbuffò incredulo, “È categoricamente falso. Cerca di ricordare che ho dovuto <em>incontrare</em> alcune delle donne con cui sei uscito dopo che ci siamo incontrati."</p><p>"Sì, ma non mi hanno mai esasperato in questo modo,” insistette John, scegliendo di ignorare la faccia indignata di Sherlock a quell'affermazione, "Mi aspettavo che fossero un po’ egocentriche, inconsapevoli e - in alcuni casi - ignoranti. Ma <em>tu</em>...” s’interruppe mentre i suoi occhi si soffermavano su ogni dettaglio del viso che aveva quasi perso. Ancora una volta, "tu dovresti essere un genio."</p><p>"I geni <em>vorrebbero</em> essere intelligenti come me,” sogghignò lui prima di tornare serio, "Mi hai sempre tenuto in troppo alta considerazione per il nostro stesso bene. Non sono perfetto, John.”</p><p>"No, ma sei talmente vicino all'essere perfetto <em>per me</em>,” sottolineò lui, "se solo la smettessi di farti quasi ammazzare."</p><p>“Oh, è così?” ridacchiò Sherlock, "E le parti del corpo in frigo?"</p><p>"Oh, di questo discuteremo ancora, non equivocare,” promise John, ora più felice, "ma non è qualcosa che ho bisogno che tu cambi. Hai iniziato a etichettarle... quindi ci sono meno possibilità che io spalmi sul mio toast paté di fegato umano."</p><p>Sherlock guardò John negli occhi con un'emozione che assomigliava molto all'amore, ma che rimase ancora senza nome prima che parlasse di nuovo: “È evidente che non posso promettere nulla di concreto poiché non riesco a vedere nel futuro e, infine, tutti muoiono a un certo punto, ma,” fece una pausa ad effetto, "d'ora in poi cercherò di essere più riguardoso delle tue preferenze per il mio stato di esistenza senziente."</p><p>John alzò gli occhi al cielo, combattendo un sorriso smagliante per quanto la risposta fosse totalmente sherlockiana, "Dovevi solo far vedere quanto sei brillante, vero?"</p><p>"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando," Sherlock tirò su col naso e voltò la testa verso il divano per nascondere il sorriso.</p><p>Si rilassarono in silenzio, e alla fine le mani di John smisero di muoversi sulla pianta del piede di Sherlock. Senza pensieri o intenti particolari, lui gli spinse con insistenza il piede destro tra le mani e sul grembo per suscitare ulteriore attenzione. Ciò che non si aspettava di suscitare era un sibilo d'aria e un sollevamento dei fianchi di John verso il contatto.</p><p>"Oh,” alitò praticamente Sherlock in comprensione, mentre la sua mente lavorava per rinnovare ancora una volta l'ala di John del suo palazzo mentale per accogliere questa nuova informazione.</p><p>"Non intendevo... naturalmente noi non..." balbettò John da dietro il calore che si alzava sulle sue guance al contatto. Era passata quasi una settimana da quando avevano condiviso un letto con intenti intimi, e il suo uccello poteva solo pensare di ricordargli quanto gli fosse mancato il tocco di Sherlock.</p><p>"Noi non?" chiese innocentemente Sherlock mentre il suo piede si muoveva con più fermezza sull’uccello ricoperto, adorando sentirlo indurirsi sotto le sue attenzioni.</p><p>"Sei ferito,” ribatté John. Sempre il bravo dottore.</p><p>“Ero ferito anche l'ultima volta; non ti ha fermato, allora,” obiettò lui con un sorrisetto. Sinceramente, la sua coscia stava urlando in segno di protesta per il suo uso dei muscoli, ma era abbastanza facile azzittirla.</p><p>"Questa volta sei <em>davvero</em> ferito,” lo contraddisse John, ma il suo corpo stava quasi perdendo la propria battaglia, "potresti causare ulteriori danni ai muscoli o ricominciare a sanguinare."</p><p>"Allora portami a letto, dottore,” fece le fusa lui nel suo timbro più basso e allettante.</p><p>"Maledizione,” imprecò John, la sua unica ammissione verbale di sconfitta. L’atto di spostare con delicatezza la gamba di Sherlock in modo da potersi alzare e sorreggere l'uomo più snello verso la camera da letto al piano di sotto fu una sufficiente conferma che Sherlock aveva vinto.</p><p>John lo aiutò a raggiungere la camera, piccoli passi strascicati verso il letto e la promessa di intimità. Togliere gli abiti dell’uomo più giovane fu una lotta; sostenere il peso di Sherlock su di sé mentre scalciava via i pantaloni fu una sfida, ma divertente mentre Sherlock si dimenava e alla fine si spogliava.</p><p>"Buon Dio, ho sudato," borbottò Sherlock sottovoce, osservando John mentre guardava su e giù il suo corpo flessuoso. La gamba ferita era stata ricucita in modo ordinato e John controllò l'area sotto la medicazione prima indicare con un cenno a Sherlock che poteva sdraiarsi - qualcosa che, a giudicare dal suo sospiro pesante, aveva rimandato troppo a lungo.</p><p>John si spogliò fino alle mutande prima di arrampicarsi accanto a Sherlock, baciandogli la spalla mentre si voltava e gli avvolgeva un braccio attorno alla vita, "Okay?"</p><p>"Hmm,” annuì Sherlock, "Perfetto."</p><p>"Non possiamo -" John fece un vago movimento della mano mentre induceva con cautela Sherlock a voltarsi sul fianco, dal lato che non era stato ferito, "ma ci sono altre cose."</p><p>"Altre cose?" sorrise lui, girando la testa per guardarsi alle spalle in modo seducente.</p><p>Facendosi scivolare le mutande sotto i glutei, John strofinò l'erezione su e giù sulle natiche di Sherlock, gemendo e mordicchiandogli l'orecchio mentre immergeva le mani nella sua biancheria, avvolgendo una mano attorno al cazzo rigido all'interno mentre si strofinava.</p><p>"Mi penetrerai?" chiese Sherlock nervosamente.</p><p>"No,” promise John, baciando la spalla di Sherlock, "ma è la cosa che ci va più vicina."</p><p>Sherlock sospirò di sollievo e annuì mentre John gli faceva scivolare via le mutande e poi allungava un braccio verso il comodino, tirando fuori il tubetto di lubrificante che teneva lì. Stappando la boccetta, John si unse la mano sinistra prima di dare un colpetto delicato alla gamba di Sherlock, spingendola in avanti in modo da poterla strofinare sulla pelle calda della parte superiore della sua coscia. Il detective sembrò incuriosito dai movimenti di John prima di gridare all'improvviso: "Intercrurale!"</p><p>"Sì," ridacchiò John, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre si afferrava l’uccello e lo spingeva in posizione, tirando indietro la gamba di Sherlock per creare il tunnel in cui inserirsi.</p><p>"Si vede spesso su ceramiche dell'antica Grecia,” spiegò Sherlock con il fiato corto.</p><p>"Adoro discutere della Grecia antica mentre faccio sesso,” ridacchiò John, sfregando il naso sull'attaccatura dei capelli di Sherlock, "migliora davvero l'umore."</p><p>"Oh. È una sensazione particolare,” ammise Sherlock, tentando di alzare il collo per vedere se riusciva a scorgere l’uccello di John tra le sue gambe. Sfortunatamente per lui, il suo scroto era d’ostacolo.</p><p>"Io... farò questo,” gemette John, baciando la scapola di Sherlock mentre si spingeva in avanti delicatamente e con esitazione, attivamente consapevole della gamba ferita di Sherlock e di come la spinta potesse ferire l'altro uomo, "e poi userò la mano su te."</p><p>"Sì," gemette Sherlock, mentre a quanto pareva la sua mano si dichiarava già d'accordo con il piano e lui iniziava ad accarezzarsi.</p><p>John sorrise, usando la propria mano lubrificata per schiaffeggiare via quella di Sherlock dal suo uccello. Accarezzandolo dolcemente, John gli fece scorrere il pollice sulla punta, amando il gemito che gli fu strappato mentre i testicoli gli venivano stimolati dalle spinte del suo uccello. Sherlock stava nuotando nelle sensazioni, annegando nel profumo di John che era avvolto tutt’attorno a lui, sudando e gemendo ad ogni spinta, quando l'altra sua mano pulita si aggrovigliò nei capelli e gli tirò indietro la testa, “La prossima volta... forse ti scoperò con le dita.”</p><p>“Oh Dio,” gemette Sherlock, le mani serrate nelle lenzuola mentre oscillava i fianchi per scoparsi contro John e la sua mano.</p><p>"Ti piacerebbe?" chiese John con voce profonda e vellutata.</p><p>"Sì. Sì, John,” annuì Sherlock, con le palpebre che fluttuavano, “Sì, lo voglio.”</p><p>“E che ne dici di me dentro di te? In questo modo, ma dentro di te,” chiese John, con la testa appoggiata tra le sue spalle," Lo vorresti?"</p><p>“Mm. Sì. John, per favore! Sono - è vicino. Riesco a sentirlo,” Sherlock ora stava piagnucolando, la voce vacillante mentre precipitava verso l’orgasmo.</p><p>"Ti amo, Sherlock," grugnì John, accelerando la mano mentre lo accarezzava, "Sei mio."</p><p>"Sì, John. Sì… SÌ!" gridò Sherlock, inarcando la schiena e serrandosi sull’uccello di John mentre veniva, con il seme che spruzzava fuori sulle coperte con un suono udibile.</p><p>John gemette e sgroppò con i fianchi una, due volte, e poi si riversò oltre il limite con un respiro aspro e un gemito, il suo sperma che si aggiungeva alla chiazza sulle gambe di Sherlock e gli gocciolava sullo scroto e le cosce.</p><p>Tremando leggermente, John rallentò i fianchi, godendosi la sensazione del suo orgasmo mentre passava troppo in fretta. Baciò il collo di Sherlock prima di lasciar ricadere il suo cazzo, asciugandosi una mano sui boxer prima di tirarsi con cautela indietro dalla stretta delle cosce di Sherlock, “Resta lì; devo darti una ripulita."</p><p>"Hnnmmm," sorrise Sherlock stordito.</p><p>"Pigro idiota," ridacchiò John, pieno di adorazione per quella canaglia dinoccolata. La fin troppo familiare ondata d'amore si diffuse in lui mentre gli faceva scorrere una mano sul polpaccio mentre si alzava, si infilava le mutande e andava in bagno.</p><p>John usò il bagno, si lavò le mani e l’uccello (troppo lubrificante e sperma per poterli ignorare) prima di avvicinarsi al lavandino per bagnare una salvietta con acqua calda. Riportandola a Sherlock, notò che l'uomo stava già sonnecchiando, con le ciglia che tremolavano. John si mise al suo fianco e iniziò a ripulirlo meglio possibile, assicurandosi che nulla si avvicinasse alla medicazione prima di tirargli su le mutande e asciugare il piumone coperto di sperma.</p><p>"Sei a posto," sussurrò, maneggiando goffamente Sherlock per infilarlo nel letto e coprirlo con il piumone, "Riposati. Ti amo."</p><p>"’Ove ai,” borbottò assonnato Sherlock prima di strofinare il viso nel cuscino, protendendosi per afferrare la mano di John e tirarlo giù per coccolarlo, "Resta."</p><p>“Stavo andando a fare le pulizie. L'appartamento è un immondezzaio,” spiegò John con poco entusiasmo, sbattendo le palpebre per un momento prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo, “Va bene, ma domani mi aiuterai,” ordinò mentre ammetteva la sconfitta.</p><p>"No,” rispose petulante Sherlock sogghignando, prima di strofinargli la faccia sul petto.</p><p>John lo colpì leggermente sul braccio prima di rimproverarlo con affetto, "Viziato."</p><p>Sherlock si limitò a mugolare contento prima di rannicchiarsi ancor di più con un sospiro felice. John lo strinse a sé, posando un bacio sull’oltraggiosa zazzera di capelli che odiava ammirare. Proprio mentre aveva chiuso gli occhi e stava per arrendersi alla volontà di dormire, Sherlock gli sussurrò qualcosa. John non era nemmeno sicuro che avesse davvero intenzione di farglielo sentire, a quel volume.</p><p>"Lo faccio, lo sai."</p><p>"Cosa?" chiese assonnato, riluttante ad aprire gli occhi ma incuriosito dall'aumento della frequenza cardiaca che sentiva pulsare contro il suo fianco lì dove il corpo di Sherlock incontrava il suo.</p><p>"Amarti,” chiarì Sherlock, tanto sommesso quanto la prima parte.</p><p>Quando John non riuscì a elaborare le informazioni abbastanza in fretta e non fornì una pronta risposta, Sherlock s’innervosì e iniziò a blaterare: “Voglio dire, non è certo un termine abbastanza adeguato; decisamente troppo semplificato per le sottili sfumature che esistono nell'amarti. Ma hai detto quelle parole e sei stato così paziente con me su <em>tutto</em> e ho sentito che era ora che te lo dicessi e io lo faccio, lo faccio sul serio...” Sherlock non aveva idea di come fosse arrivato a guardare John negli occhi mentre affievoliva la voce fino a fermarsi, troppo preso dal suo imbarazzo per aver registrato che era stato John a farlo muovere, "Ti amo,” concluse un po’ senza fiato, gli occhi nervosi che dardeggiavano in quelli solidi e rassicuranti di John.</p><p>Il sorriso di John era troppo grande, il suo petto minacciava di spalancarsi per l'assoluta adorazione che provava per l'uomo di fronte a lui. Il consulente investigativo che non poteva mai spegnere il cervello senza l'aiuto di droghe era stato ridotto a questo casino balbettante semplicemente a causa sua. John non avrebbe potuto essere più estatico dalla scoperta.</p><p>Si sporse in avanti per baciarlo forte, riaffermando ciò che entrambi sapevano essere vero.</p><p>"Lo so," lo rassicurò prima di ammettere: "ma è incredibile sentirtelo dire."</p><p>“Non abituartici troppo,” sorrise Sherlock, accoccolandosi di nuovo tra le sue braccia, “Diventerai uno di quegli imbecilli sdolcinati che vedi in televisione. Mi rifiuto di permettere che accada."</p><p>"Troppo tardi, sono già un imbecille sdolcinato,” borbottò John, ridendo.</p><p>"Se mai mi comprerai orsacchiotti kitsch o cuori, ti ucciderò nel sonno,” l’avvertì bonariamente Sherlock.</p><p>"Affare fatto."</p><p> </p><p>TBC....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato eri tu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559577/chapters/24297567">Capitolo 4</a> : Tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato eri tu</p><p>John spense la TV e si grattò la pancia. Sherlock stava dormendo con la faccia schiacciata sul suo collo, una sottile linea di saliva che si posava sulla sua pelle mentre mormorava di tanto in tanto. John afferrò certe parole; il suo nome, ad esempio, seguito da "idiota" o "pelle di pesce" (che fece indugiare la mente di John su ciò che Sherlock stava sognando). Decidendo, alla fine, che probabilmente era meglio non saperlo, John gli strinse il braccio attorno e gli baciò la sommità del capo.</p><p>“Ehi, svegliati, dormiglione. Dobbiamo andare a letto,” sussurrò, scuotendolo delicatamente dal sonno.</p><p>Sherlock sbatté adagio le palpebre prima di asciugarsi timidamente la bocca con la mano. Stiracchiandosi in modo teatrale, tese il corpo e poi guardò John, "Hmm?"</p><p>“Ora di nanna. Ti sei addormentato da quando sono iniziati i titoli di testa di Star Trek,” sospirò scherzosamente John.</p><p>"Bene,” rispose Sherlock come se quello fosse stato il piano fin dall’inizio, e poi gli fece scorrere una mano su e giù per lo stomaco, "Possiamo avere rapporti sessuali, adesso?"</p><p>John odiava ammettere quanto lo eccitasse l'innocente ingenuità di Sherlock nel chiedere il sesso.</p><p>"Non sei stanco?" rispose, non confermando né negando la richiesta di Sherlock.</p><p>“Lo <em>ero</em>,” mugolò il detective, prendendo la mano di John e posizionandola sulla propria impressionante erezione, “ma ora non lo sono.”</p><p>"Cosa vorresti?" chiese John, esercitando un'attenta pressione sull’uccello di Sherlock mentre ruotava il polso, cedendo fin troppo facilmente alla situazione.</p><p>"Stavo pensando... forse... se sei disponibile..." balbettò Sherlock, mordendosi il labbro per il piacere, "Speravo che potessi penetrarmi."</p><p>"Gesù, Sherlock," alitò John, mentre il suo stesso uccello dava un guizzo d’interesse, qualcosa che non sfuggì a Sherlock, che passò ai suoi migliori occhi innocenti.</p><p>"Per favore, John?" Sherlock fece un broncetto, usando la sua mano più grande per prendere il polso di John e tirargli la mano fino a quando non fu invece a coppa sui suoi glutei "Voglio sentirti <em>qui</em>,” sottolineò con chiaro intento.</p><p>"Sei un’assoluta minaccia," gemette John, le pupille che si dilatavano già mentre gli stringeva e palpava le natiche, "Ne sei sicuro? Possiamo aspettare se non sei... "</p><p>“John,” scattò Sherlock, costringendo John a guardarlo, “ho mai suggerito di fare qualcosa che non voglio fare? No, non l’ho mai fatto. Voglio farlo. Voglio farlo con <em>te</em>."</p><p>"Okay, okay, sto solo... Stavo solo controllando," rispose John dolcemente, baciando la testa di Sherlock, "Se è quello che vuoi..."</p><p>"Lo è," assicurò Sherlock, "quindi portami a letto."</p><p>"Sei sicuro che non preferiresti semplicemente dare un’occhiata al prossimo film?" chiese scherzoso John puntando il pollice verso la TV.</p><p>“Joooohn!” uggiolò Sherlock con un broncio che non avrebbe mai ammesso.</p><p>"È bello; anche meglio dell’ultimo in cui hai dormito,” continuò a insistere lui.</p><p>La faccia di Sherlock si indurì in un’occhiataccia prima che lui si alzasse dal divano, "Se non sei disposto a penetrarmi, andrò a farlo da solo e farò un sacco di rumori forti così non potrai concentrarti sul film,” disse prima di girare sui tacchi e dirigersi con decisione alla sua camera da letto.</p><p>"Oh andiamo!" gli urlò dietro John con una risata, "Era solo un po’ di divertimento!" prima di inseguire Sherlock, raggiungendolo rapidamente nel corridoio.</p><p>"Ho cambiato idea; forse non <em>meriti</em> di penetrarmi,” Sherlock fece di nuovo il broncio, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.</p><p>John tentò di baciargli le labbra, ma l'uomo più alto continuò a girare la faccia dall'altra parte, quindi non fu in grado di ottenere un vero bacio. John cambiò tattica.</p><p>"Vorresti che ti corteggiassi?" chiese piano contro l'angolo della sua mascella prima di posare lì un bacio leggero.</p><p>"Puoi provarci, ma dubito che funzionerà,” rispose Sherlock in tono impertinente, persino mentre il suo corpo inclinava la testa di lato per consentire al dottore un migliore accesso.</p><p>"Vorresti che ti seducessi?" chiese John contro uno dei punti fin troppo sensibili sul collo seducente dell'altro uomo.</p><p>Sherlock gemette in approvazione, mentre le sue braccia finalmente si disincrociavano, cadendo invece abbandonate ai suoi fianchi.</p><p>"Vorresti che me lo guadagnassi?" Fece la sua ultima domanda con un ringhio predatore prima di succhiare e baciare la giuntura tra il collo e la spalla.</p><p>"John!" gemette ad alta voce Sherlock mentre le sue mani si muovevano per afferrargli il bicipite e i loro corpi si muovevano di comune accordo, le erezioni coperte che s’incontravano con una frizione troppo leggera.</p><p>"Permettimelo,” supplicò John mentre iniziava a slacciare uno alla volta gli esasperanti bottoni di Sherlock, baciando la pelle che esponeva. John lo spinse contro il muro del corridoio, così vicino alla camera da letto cui entrambi avevano mirato, ma ora troppo lontana perché si preoccupassero di cercare di annullare la distanza.</p><p>Sherlock gemette di nuovo mentre la sua schiena premeva contro il muro, le sue mani trovarono i capelli di John mentre la testa dell'uomo più grande si abbassava ad ogni bottone slacciato. Solo quando raggiunse la cima dei pantaloni di Sherlock, John parlò di nuovo.</p><p>"Per favore. Lascia che ti mostri cosa significhi per me; quanto assolutamente ti <em>adoro</em>,” sottolineò prima di mettere le mani sulla cerniera, i suoi occhi imploranti affondati in cerca di permesso in quelli tremendamente dilatati che lo sovrastavano.</p><p>"Oh, Dio," gemette invece Sherlock, gli occhi incapaci di lasciare John.</p><p>John sogghignò un po’ prima di insistere, "Adoro quando spengo il tuo cervello, ma ho davvero bisogno di sentirtelo dire."</p><p>Sherlock sembrava incredibilmente confuso, come se avesse perso il filo della conversazione, "Cosa?"</p><p>Il sorrisetto di John si trasformò in un largo sogghigno innamorato, "Posso, mio brillante detective, succhiarti l’uccello e poi scoparti a morte?"</p><p>La capacità di parlare sembrava aver completamente abbandonato Sherlock che si limitò ad annuire con forza, con uno sguardo supplichevole negli occhi innocenti.</p><p>"Grazie," rispose sinceramente John prima di tornare al suo compito.</p><p>Le mani di Sherlock si contrassero nel nulla mentre John apriva in fretta la cerniera dei pantaloni, tirandoglieli giù fino alle caviglie prima di baciargli delicatamente l'interno delle cosce. Nelle loro precedenti scappatelle sessuali, John aveva scoperto quanto fossero sensibili le cosce di Sherlock; toccarle o accarezzarle era come far scattare di colpo l’interruttore della sua eccitazione e la pelle d'oca che scintillava sulla pelle pallida sembrava condurre direttamente al suo uccello. John sorrise, baciando la morbida pelle setosa e dandole un morso giocoso mentre prendeva il cazzo di Sherlock dai boxer e gli dava alcuni colpi di riscaldamento, passando il pollice sulla punta appetitosa e spalmando l’abbondante preorgasmo. </p><p>"John,” ansimò Sherlock, con i fianchi che sgroppavano in avanti in un non-molto-sottile messaggio di disperazione.</p><p>Baciandogli ancora una volta la gamba, John si sporse in avanti e alitò aria calda sulla punta di Sherlock, avanzando per baciare disordinatamente il glande che gocciolava mentre i suoi occhi gli guizzavano sul viso. Percependo l’impazienza di Sherlock <em>(be’, non tanto percependo quanto vedendo il bisogno assoluto di irradiarsi da lui),</em> John aprì di più la bocca e spinse all'interno una porzione maggiore del suo amante, controllando il respiro per assicurarsi di non soffocare o strozzarsi <em>(impossibile, con le piccole bisognose spinte di Sherlock in avanti)</em> mentre iniziava a leccare e succhiare l’asta.</p><p>"Ooooh," piagnucolò Sherlock, con le gambe che si indebolivano leggermente, il che spinse le sue dita ad aggrapparsi alla parete del corridoio, "John - John non dovremmo... spostarci in camera da letto?"</p><p>"Perché?" John sorrise, alzando innocentemente lo sguardo e usando la lingua per tracciare la lunga vena lungo l'uccello imponente di Sherlock. Si tirò indietro, sedendosi sui calcagni mentre inclinava la testa, “Siamo soli a casa. Nessuno che ci interromperà."</p><p>“Sì-sì, ne sono consapevole,” deglutì Sherlock, tentando di schiarirsi la nebbia dal cervello, “Solo - non sono sicuro che farlo in un <em>corridoio</em> sia appropriato. Chiunque potrebbe entrare."</p><p>"Stiamo aspettando qualcuno, vero?" lo prese in giro John, muovendo la mano per circondargli lo scroto.</p><p>"No. Dio no. Io solo - <em>John! Smettila! Non posso pensare!" </em>sottolineò Sherlock in confusione prima di alitare, "Non voglio che la mia prima volta sia - in un corridoio."</p><p>John sbatté le palpebre e si alzò con cautela, riportando la vita nelle sue gambe attraversate dai crampi mentre accarezzava con gentilezza la faccia di Sherlock, "Non stavo per farlo qui,” gli assicurò, baciandogli dolcemente l'angolo della bocca, "questo era solo un riscaldamento. Ti avrei portato a letto e ti avrei fatto godere come si deve. Come meriti."</p><p>"Non sono una timida verginella, John!" protestò Sherlock, nonostante il rossore che gli copriva le guance.</p><p>"Sei stato male informato,” sorrise John, strofinandogli una mano tra i ricci prima di allungarsi a baciarlo di nuovo, "e volerlo fare come si deve non ti rende una principessina bisognosa. Voglio mostrartelo, voglio - voglio che sia bello per te. Che sia speciale."</p><p>"È con te,” disse Sherlock in un momento di candida onestà prima di abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato, "sarà speciale."</p><p>John gli prese la mano e premette un bacio sul palmo prima di dirigersi verso la camera da letto, tirandolo dietro di sé. Ci fu un momento di esitazione prima che Sherlock si schiarisse la gola e gli lasciasse andare la mano. Voltandosi precipitosamente, John si aspettava di trovare Sherlock che diceva di aver cambiato idea o di non essere pronto, ma quello che trovò fu un detective piegato a metà, nudo dalla vita in giù e mostrando al dottore il suo culo perfetto e il buco ammiccante.</p><p>“Sherlock?” John inspirò bruscamente, col battito cardiaco che aumentava di venti tacche, "Cosa stai facendo?"</p><p>"Tirandomi su le mutande,” spiegò lui, "non volevo inciampare; Probabilmente atterrerei sul pene."</p><p>John rise e scosse la testa, “Arrogante. Non è <em>così</em> grosso,” ridacchiò.</p><p>"Ti ci stavi strozzando, quindi è grosso abbastanza,” rispose Sherlock con un sorriso osceno, "Camera da letto?"</p><p>"Dio, sì."</p><p>John seguì Sherlock per la breve distanza nella camera dove si fermarono in silenzio vicino al letto. Le mani di John si sollevarono per sfiorarlo lentamente, quasi con reverenza, lungo i bordi della camicia già sbottonata e poi giù lungo le braccia coperte di stoffa, senza mai toccare direttamente la pelle. Mentre sbottonava ciascuno dei polsini, impiegò un momento a giocare leggermente con le dita delle mani di Sherlock.</p><p>Una volta slacciati gli ultimi bottoni, spostò infine le mani sullo stomaco di Sherlock, facendole scorrere leggermente e lentamente sulla pelle morbida e sui peli chiari – con un desiderio doloroso di fermarsi a giocare con i suoi capezzoli, ma si trattenne - finché non raggiunse le spalle ampie e ossute. Invece di limitarsi a spingere il tessuto dall'altro uomo, permettendogli di svolazzare da solo, scelse di seguirne il percorso con le mani. Sherlock non riuscì a dire quale tocco fosse più leggero, se quello della camicia o quello di John.</p><p>Non appena le mani di John si allontanarono di nuovo dalle sue, Sherlock emise un respiro profondo attraverso il naso e alzò le mani per circondare il viso di John in modo da poterlo baciare forte. John gemette profondamente di gola al contatto, alzando di nuovo le mani per afferrare senza pensarci i fianchi dell'uomo più snello.</p><p>Con alcuni morsetti giocosi alle sue labbra, Sherlock si spostò per eliminare il maglione e la camicia di John. L’uomo più giovane, tuttavia, non possedeva neppure in minima parte la quantità di pazienza del dottore neanche nel migliore dei casi, tanto meno in un momento come questo. Rispetto ai movimenti lenti e delicati di John, Sherlock fu decisamente caotico e precipitoso. John sorrise con affetto al suo entusiasmo.</p><p>Quando le mani ansiose di Sherlock si spostarono direttamente sulla cerniera di John, l'uomo più grande le coprì e se le guidò con dolcezza verso le labbra, baciando invece leggermente le nocche. Lo sguardo di confusione ferita negli occhi del genio costrinse John a rompere finalmente il silenzio.</p><p>"Non c'è fretta; c'è tutto il tempo nel mondo,” gli assicurò.</p><p>"Ma io voglio..." Sherlock s’interruppe da solo, a volte ancora un po’ timido nell'esprimere i suoi desideri diretti.</p><p>John sorrise di nuovo con calore, "Lo so, e ho davvero intenzione di scoparti a morte,” il suo sorriso si trasformò in qualcosa di più simile a uno sguardo lascivo, "ma non è tutto duro e veloce."</p><p>"Ma cosa succede se io lo voglio duro e veloce?" lo sfidò lui, con le guance che diventavano un po’ rosate alle parole.</p><p>“Oh, c'è un sacco di tempo anche per <em>quello,</em> fidati di me,” ridacchiò John, “ma la nostra prima volta in questo modo, voglio prenderla con calma; mostrarti quanto ti amo."</p><p>"So già che mi ami,” proclamò lui con un’inclinazione interrogativa della testa.</p><p>"Senza parole."</p><p>"Non sembra necessario,” cercò di insistere Sherlock, ma il fatto che John lo baciasse per zittirlo prima che potesse finire fu abbastanza efficace. A quel punto tutte le parole cessarono di nuovo.</p><p>John spostò lentamente la bocca lungo il corpo di Sherlock, questa volta facendo una breve pausa per giocare con i suoi capezzoli, fermandosi solo quando raggiunse di nuovo la vita dei pantaloni. Abbassando la cerniera per la seconda volta quella sera, spinse giù mutande e pantaloni allo stesso tempo, aiutando Sherlock a sollevare un piede e poi l'altro per liberarsi del tessuto.</p><p>Poi risalì baciando la gamba sinistra di Sherlock, lasciando che la sua mano sinistra strisciasse lungo l'altra. Quando raggiunse le cosce, baciò dolcemente entrambe tutt’attorno prima di saltare all'osso destro dell'anca. Sherlock piagnucolò per questa mancanza di attenzioni al suo uccello, ma questo fece solo sorridere trionfante John.</p><p>Allo stesso modo, baciando ogni centimetro che poteva nel risalire, John alla fine si alzò e baciò di nuovo le labbra di Sherlock. Facendo qualche passo indietro e mettendo un po’ di spazio tra i loro corpi, John abbassò le mani ferme sulla propria cerniera, rimuovendo il resto dei suoi vestiti mentre Sherlock osservava con rapita attenzione ogni singolo pezzo di pelle che veniva esposto.</p><p>"John," sussurrò Sherlock con reverenza mentre l'uomo più basso allungava la mano in segno di invito.</p><p>John li condusse verso il letto dove si sdraiò sulla schiena, fissando senza vergogna Sherlock, che era in piedi piuttosto goffamente lì accanto.</p><p>"Non so cosa fare,” ammise a malincuore lui.</p><p>"Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare,” disse John onestamente, "tocca ovunque, assaggia tutto. Puoi esplorare o catalogare, oppure puoi semplicemente venire qui per una bella pomiciata e una coccola prima che io ti prenda; dipende completamente da te." </p><p>Sherlock serrò le mani prima di arrampicarsi esitante sul letto, con la testa sui cuscini mentre si appoggiava contro il fianco caldo di John, girandosi per baciarlo con delicatezza. Notò che le sue mani tremavano, il cuore gli batteva forte nelle orecchie, e per un momento pensò di poter svenire o vomitare. Nessuna delle due cose un gran presupposto per una buona prima volta.</p><p>"Calma," sussurrò John, approfondendo il bacio e strofinandogli una mano su e giù lungo lo stomaco e il petto, "Adesso ti toccherò..."</p><p>Sherlock annuì in segno di comprensione, sobbalzando solo leggermente quando la mano di John si avvolse attorno al suo uccello e iniziò ad accarezzare. La frizione era gloriosa, ma non abbastanza, e in pochi secondi portò Sherlock a spingere i fianchi nella mano di John, qualcosa che lui si godette mentre l'altra mano si spostava al comodino per estrarre la bottiglia di lubrificante che avevano comprato per il loro petting pesante e sessioni intercrurali.</p><p>"Vado in fondo al letto,” sussurrò John, baciando il naso di Sherlock in un gesto intimo, "e inizieremo."</p><p>Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore, ma annuì in segno d’intesa mentre ricadeva sulla schiena, allargando lo spazio tra le gambe e prendendo un respiro profondo mentre John si metteva in posizione. John sorrise, accarezzandogli su e giù la parte interna delle cosce prima di far scorrere le dita su e giù sulla piega delle natiche, usando il pollice e le dita per allargarle, guardando il piccolo buco increspato. John gemette, chiudendo gli occhi mentre si mordeva il labbro e ridacchiava cupamente, "Non credo che durerò a lungo."</p><p>"Allora sbrigati!" sibilò Sherlock, coprendosi il volto con le mani, "L'attesa mi sta uccidendo."</p><p>John scosse scherzosamente la testa, iperfocalizzato sul culo di Sherlock mentre allargava le natiche e usava il pollice asciutto per accarezzare delicatamente l'apertura, mantenendo il tocco gentile per sensibilizzare Sherlock alla sensazione. Lui fece un balzo, piagnucolando di gola mentre un rossore screziato iniziava sulle sue guance e gli scendeva fino al petto. Le sue gambe sussultarono e lui inspirò a fondo, tentando di calmarsi mentre John pungolava e girava intorno alla zona, senza mai spingere dentro, ma solo facendolo abituare al suo tocco.</p><p>"Dentro. John, mettilo dentro!” gemette, contorcendo i fianchi.</p><p>"Sei così dannatamente impaziente!" brontolò John in risposta, ma si unse in fretta le mani con il lubrificante e iniziò a premere con cautela - e gentilmente - il dito indice sul corpo di Sherlock. Il respiro del detective s’inceppò e lui sussultò, facendo ricadere le mani sul letto per guardare John all’opera.</p><p>"Va bene?" chiese lui, arrestando la mano mentre usava l'altra per accarezzargli la coscia su e giù.</p><p>"Mmm," disse Sherlock, ma era accigliato per la concentrazione, "Strano. Non spiacevole, ma neanche esattamente comodo."</p><p>"Sì, è una strana sensazione" concordò John, baciando la pelle sensibile all'unione tra l’anca e la coscia, "Dimmi solo se hai bisogno di un momento."</p><p>"No. Continua,” disse Sherlock, anche se adesso la sua voce era molto più ansimante e bisognosa, i suoi occhi guizzavano costantemente su John mentre guardava.</p><p>John si avvicinò a Sherlock e usò l'altra mano per accarezzargli il cazzo, mantenendolo duro mentre girava, ruotava e spingeva il dito dentro e fuori dal suo corpo. Quando l'uomo più giovane si rilassò abbastanza, John ne aggiunse un secondo.</p><p>"Oh," disse piano Sherlock.</p><p>"Va tutto bene?" s’informò John, tenendo il dito fermo.</p><p>"John Watson, giuro su tutto ciò che considero sacro che se continui a fermarti e chiedermi se sto bene, mi alzerò e ti picchierò," sospirò Sherlock, lasciando ricadere la testa sul letto, "Non sono fatto di porcellana. Sto dannatamente bene!”</p><p>"Va bene, maledetta testa dura," sbuffò John, facendo roteare il dito e sorridendo mentre si imbatteva nella prostata di Sherlock. Alzò gli occhi per osservare la sua reazione mentre sfregava il dito sui nervi sensibili che circondano la prostata, non spingendola direttamente, ma di sicuro abbastanza per stimolarla e causare piacere, non dolore.</p><p>"Oh!" gridò Sherlock, spalancando gli occhi, "Quello - fallo. Continua a farlo."</p><p>"No, altrimenti verrai e sarai ancora <em>più</em> seccato con me," ridacchiò John, anche se fece roteare di nuovo le dita sulla ghiandola, "Ancora un dito."</p><p>Sherlock sospirò, annuendo e serrando le dita dei piedi nelle lenzuola mentre John rimuoveva le dita, poi le rispingeva dentro, tre questa volta.</p><p>“Ahi,” trasalì Sherlock. Era evidente che non aveva avuto intenzione di parlare e s’immobilizzò, guardando nervoso John.</p><p>"Lo so, è un po’ stretto,” disse John ansimante, con l’uccello pronto a scoppiare, "ho solo bisogno che ti rilassi per me. Spingi… come se stessi usando il gabinetto. Aiuterà."</p><p>"Oh sì, perché è quello che voglio fare mentre faccio sesso penetrativo per la prima volta: immaginare di defecare."</p><p>John rise, grandi risate di pancia che scossero entrambi, “Gesù Cristo, Sherlock, pensi che sia quello che anch’io voglio immaginare? Che stai cagando sul mio uccello? No! Ma è più facile spingere verso il basso piuttosto che irrigidirsi. Questo è un fatto. Ora... spingi verso il basso e ti aiuterà."</p><p>"Bene," s’immusonì Sherlock con una smorfia di disgusto, "ma ti odio."</p><p>“Contraccambio,” scherzò John, ma sollevò la gamba di Sherlock per dare un bacio sulla rotula ossuta per contrastare le parole, “ma non lo farai una volta che sarò dentro.”</p><p>Alla prospettiva gli occhi di Sherlock si chiusero e John sentì l'improvviso cambiamento di atmosfera, da scherzo giocoso a qualcosa di assolutamente intimo e bellissimo mentre spingeva le dita dentro e fuori da Sherlock, dando ogni tanto una leggera torsione seguita da uno sfioramento alla sua prostata. Lui, nel frattempo, si aggrappava al letto, con la testa che si scuoteva da una parte all'altra e i capelli selvaggi mentre ansimava pesantemente e lo guardava con adorazione.</p><p>"Sei pronto?" chiese John, sfilandogli con cautela la mano dal sedere e asciugando il lubrificante sul letto mentre gli accarezzava e abbassava le cosce: “Sei tu al comando; qualunque cosa ti serva."</p><p>"Ho bisogno di te. Solo di te,” disse Sherlock, allungandosi con un sorriso per toccargli il viso prima di sollevare i fianchi e le cosce in una posizione migliore, in modo che John potesse risalire più in su nel letto.</p><p>John intrappolò Sherlock con le braccia su entrambi i lati delle spalle, i loro volti a pochi centimetri di distanza mentre con cautela cercava di trovare il suo ingresso. Notando che John stava lottando senza le mani, lui ne usò una delle proprie per posizionarlo contro il suo buco, percependo la strana sensazione arrotondata contro la sua parte più intima mentre John si piegava per baciargli le labbra.</p><p>I secondi seguenti si estesero in una lenta danza di lingue e baci, l'unico suono nella stanza fu il loro respiro e il lieve schiocco del loro bacio prima che John iniziasse lentamente a spingere dentro, centimetro per centimetro, il più adagio possibile, fermandosi quando fu dentro solo a metà.</p><p>"Va bene?" chiese, abbassando lo sguardo reverente su Sherlock come se fosse la cosa più splendida del mondo. E per quel momento, Sherlock si sentì davvero splendido.</p><p>"Perfetto,” insistette lui, anche se non riuscì a trattenere il sussulto di dolore mentre si allargava.</p><p>John lo baciò di nuovo, spostandosi per tracciare una linea di baci lungo la sua mascella e poi sul collo mentre si faceva strada in lui con tenerezza e attenzione, controllando con Sherlock ogni volta che trasaliva o sibilava per il dolore.</p><p>Sherlock impiegò solo alcune spinte delicate e poco profonde per adattarsi all'intrusione, ma non fu fino a quando il dottore non ritrovò di nuovo la prostata che iniziò davvero a goderne la sensazione.</p><p>“Oh mio Dio,” sospirò reverente mentre ondate di emozioni diverse gli attraversavano il corpo. Non avrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi che un'esperienza simile fosse così incredibilmente piacevole.</p><p>"Dio, ti amo," sussurrò John, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.</p><p>In risposta Sherlock allungò la mano destra per agganciargli la nuca, abbassandogli la bocca per incontrare la propria con un uggiolio avido.</p><p>Quando John allungò la mano tra i loro corpi per afferrargli l’uccello, gli occhi dell’uomo più giovane si spalancarono allarmati.</p><p>“John, no! Fermati fermati fermati,” blaterò freneticamente.</p><p>Completamente scioccato dal brusco cambiamento, John tolse la mano come se si fosse scottato e allo stesso momento arrestò i fianchi.</p><p>"Che cos'è?" chiese preoccupato.</p><p>"No, non intendevo <em>fermati</em>," sottolineò Sherlock infastidito, come se John avesse dovuto capirlo.</p><p> </p><p>John inclinò la testa e aggrottò la fronte confuso, "L'hai detto <em>tre volte</em>."</p><p>Sherlock sospirò pesantemente, come se fosse l'essere umano più angariato di tutto il pianeta, “Intendevo semplicemente la tua mano sul mio pene. È stata fin troppa stimolazione, sin da quando abbiamo iniziato a fare l'amore.”</p><p>John sorrise con calore, con la testa che ricadeva sul collo di Sherlock dove non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare leggermente.</p><p>"Cosa?" chiese lui confuso, ma desiderava disperatamente che John riprendesse a scoparlo invece di occuparsi di tutto questo parlare.</p><p>“L'hai chiamato 'fare l'amore',” disse John con un evidente sorriso, a giudicare dal tono, prima di baciargli con dolcezza il collo.</p><p>"Io... be’, sì... pensavo solo..." balbettò lui con molta poca eloquenza per l'imbarazzo.</p><p>John ebbe pietà di lui e alzò la testa per sorridere amorevolmente al viso sotto di lui, in modo che potesse vedere che non veniva deriso, "Penso che tu mi fraintenda,” iniziò prima di chinarsi per baciarlo con chiara intenzione, con i fianchi che si muovevano in piccoli cerchi e li facevano rabbrividire entrambi. Si tirò indietro per terminare l'affermazione, "Adoro che tu ci pensi in questo modo."</p><p>Sherlock gli abbassò di nuovo la testa, ma puntò le labbra verso il suo orecchio destro, "Allora vai avanti a farlo,” sussurrò prima di mordergli con delicatezza il lobo.</p><p>John gemette profondamente, i fianchi si spinsero in avanti da soli mentre il desiderio gli scorreva veloce attraverso il corpo e dritto verso il suo uccello.</p><p>"Maledetto pazzo," imprecò John, tirando di nuovo su la testa, "<em>certo</em> che conosci già le mie zone erogene."</p><p>Sherlock incrociò le caviglie e lo tirò più a fondo dentro di sé, gemendo in modo indecente alla sensazione prima di ansimare, "Sei incredibilmente facile da leggere."</p><p>John ricominciò a spingere, ma era decisamente curioso, “Oh sì? Dimmene un’altra,” lo sfidò.</p><p>Sherlock fece un sorrisetto malizioso prima di spostare la mano destra sullo stomaco di John, "Se ti tocco proprio qui,” mormorò mentre trascinava leggermente la punta delle dita su circa dieci centimetri di pelle, vicino all'ombelico, facendogli di nuovo scattare bruscamente i fianchi, e facendolo sibilare alla sensazione, "Oh, John!" gemette Sherlock per la spinta più dura, gli occhi chiusi per il piacere.</p><p>"Dannazione, ora basta," ordinò lui, mentre le sue spinte prendevano un ritmo decisamente più controllato.</p><p>"D'accordo,” mormorò Sherlock, muovendo la mano sinistra per giocare con i capelli alla nuca di John, con la destra aggrappata come una morsa al suo avambraccio muscoloso.</p><p>Ricaddero nel silenzio mentre i fianchi di John si muovevano, gli unici rumori nella stanza erano lo schiaffo bagnato della pelle contro la pelle e il respiro pesante mentre affogavano nella sensazione. Sherlock inarcò la schiena, gemendo, chiudendo gli occhi mentre scorreva le mani su e giù per la schiena di John, graffiandolo leggermente nel passaggio mentre il suo uccello veniva strofinato dal ventre di John, imbrattandoli entrambi con l'abbondante preorgasmo che scorreva da lui.</p><p>“Sherlock,” gemette John, lasciando cadere la testa sulla sua clavicola, “Non so quanto ancora posso durare.”</p><p>“Va tutto bene,” lo calmò Sherlock, circondandogli le guance con le mani e tirandolo giù per un bacio, “Resta solo con me; stai proprio qui."</p><p>"Dove dovrei andare?" chiese John confuso prima di rendersi conto che Sherlock intendeva il contatto visivo che stavano condividendo. John fece uno sforzo di concentrazione per tenere gli occhi solo su Sherlock, schiudendo la sua espressione in modo che Sherlock potesse vedere i suoi veri sentimenti.</p><p>Sembrò funzionare perché il respiro di Sherlock si bloccò e lui si strinse attorno all’uccello di John, i muscoli interni che gli guizzavano intorno mentre la sua mano sinistra si spostava dalla guancia di John ad avvolgere il proprio uccello, accarezzandolo rapidamente per incontrare John e il suo orgasmo.</p><p>"Tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato eri tu," sussurrò Sherlock, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui.</p><p>“Oddio,” gemette John, sapendo che non c'era scampo dal suo orgasmo mentre Sherlock raggiungeva intensamente il culmine, riversandosi tra i loro corpi in fiotti spessi mentre il suo corpo si stringeva e gli pulsava attorno. John tenne gli occhi aperti meglio che poté quando raggiunse il culmine, con un grido aspro del nome di Sherlock mentre veniva forte, riempiendolo col suo seme e rabbrividendo per la sensazione.</p><p>Quando le scosse di assestamento si placarono, John collassò senza grazia per la breve distanza sul corpo di Sherlock.</p><p>“Oof!” borbottò lui, spingendogli bruscamente il fianco.</p><p>Con un gemito sonoro e uno sforzo erculeo, John fu in grado di sfilarsi delicatamente da dentro e da sopra Sherlock prima di sistemarsi su un fianco e trascinare di nuovo più vicino l'uomo dinoccolato.</p><p>"Sei incredibile,” lo lodò John con un sorriso soddisfatto e assonnato.</p><p>Sherlock scosse la testa, mentre il naso sfiorava a malapena quello dell'altro, prima di avanzare a chiudere del tutto lo spazio tra di loro. John ridacchiò quando il naso di Sherlock gli si posò sul collo, con le braccia che si avvolgevano attorno al suo corpo per abbracciarlo ancora più stretto.</p><p>"Sì, lo sei," John replicò piano alla negazione senza parole, facendo scorrere la sua mano destra tra quei ricci costantemente ribelli.</p><p>"Non paragonato a te," mormorò lui, già perdendo la battaglia per rimanere cosciente.</p><p>"Siamo un’accoppiata perfetta, ecco cosa siamo," concordò John con un leggero bacio in cima al capo del suo amante, "ma dobbiamo lavarci prima di addormentarci."</p><p>"Hhmm-uh," borbottò Sherlock con un dissenso seccato. Non <em>si</em> sarebbe mosso da quel posto per almeno cento anni.</p><p>"Te ne pentirai," cantilenò John, cercando di raccogliere l'energia per trascinarli entrambi in bagno, perché quello era sicuramente l'unico modo in cui sarebbe riuscito a far uscire dal letto quel giovane lazzarone.</p><p>"Non potrei mai pentirmi di te," rispose Sherlock così piano e assonnato che fu quasi una confessione inconsapevole.</p><p>John sorrise, "È molto dolce da parte tua, ma intendevo dire che lo sperma ti si sta seccando addosso."</p><p>Sherlock socchiuse un occhio e si ritrasse quanto bastava per vedere in cambio uno scorcio di quelli di John.</p><p>"Lo so," lo rassicurò John, ancora sorridendo, "lo odi quando ho ragione."</p><p>“Dovrai portarmi. Non posso <em>assolutamente</em> muovermi.”</p><p>"Oh no, principessa,” scherzò John e Sherlock si svegliò un po’ di più per offendersi adeguatamente, "dovrai camminare. Ma ti aiuterò a reggerti."</p><p>Sherlock si alzò a sedere e spinse John verso il bordo del letto, poiché lui era dalla parte più vicina alla porta. Poteva aver bisogno di camminare fino all'altra stanza, ma di certo non avrebbe fatto un passo più del necessario. </p><p>Alzandosi dal letto, Sherlock borbottò un faceto, "La cavalleria <em>è</em> davvero morta."</p><p>A quell’affermazione John intrecciò semplicemente le loro dita per guidarli in avanti, "Ti assicuro che non lo è."</p><p>Una volta nel bagno, Sherlock si tirò vicino John per un bacio tenero prima di allontanarsi e di esigere scherzosamente: "Provalo."</p><p>E John - mai molto abile nel rifiutare a quest'uomo la minima cosa – lo fece.</p><p> </p><p>Fine</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1)  Il gloryhole ("foro della gloria") è un buco praticato in una parete o in un divisorio, ad esempio nei bagni pubblici maschili, attraverso il quale è possibile svolgere attività sessuali o osservarle senza essere visti.<br/>Un tipico utilizzo del glory hole è inserirvi il pene, in modo che la persona dall'altra parte, uomo o donna, possa masturbare o succhiare o farsi penetrare, senza che i due partner possano vedersi in volto.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>